A Night of Tears
by FreeToAGoodHome
Summary: Hanabusa has a sister. Hidden away from the Senate she's finally forced to join the Night Class and take her place in Vampire Society. It's not an easy task and she struggles between what is right and what is easy. Maybe one day, the light won't seem so harsh. (An old story but that's no excuse)
1. Chapter 1

AN/ I wrote this more than a few years ago, and whilst I'm not particularly proud of the writing, I did put a lot of work into it. It seems wasted left on a computer, so I'll post what I managed to finish before life intervened.

Vampire Knight and all associated products belong to Matsuri Hino

Amaya ran furiously through the woods, heart pounding in her ears, hair streaming behind her. She bent over awkwardly clutching at her injured arm and hissing in pain every time she stumbled. Every now and again, she looked over her shoulder and, although she saw nothing, fear consumed her further.

A large fence suddenly loomed in front of her, stopping her short. She glanced frantically along its length but saw no openings and in a blind panic began to climb, ignoring the stabs of agony from her wound. She landed heavily on the other side, and, satisfied for now that she was safe, began to stagger through the woodlands in search of a place to rest.

Instinctively drawn to water, she wandered around the grounds until she found a small artificial lake. Amaya sat down on the stone ledge and gingerly removed her hand from her wound. It was black and festering, unable to heal, weeping watery blood. She looked away quickly the insatiable hunger rising within her. She desperately needed to feed, to eat, to heal. The beast clawed at her insides violently and she retched.

Footsteps echoed in the still night and Amaya span around in terror, searching for the source. A delectable scent filled Amaya's senses and her head snapped up. A young girl about her own age stood a few feet away, a long rod braced in her hands.

"Who are you?" she demanded of Amaya, "What are you doing at the Academy?"

Amaya growled, a desperate, feral sound, and leapt for the girl, securing her in a tight grip.

"So good," she breathed, ghosting her fangs over the teen's neck as she struggled futilely. "So very tempting," One hand traced the contours of the girl's skin, drawing back when she found a set of bite marks. "But you belong to another," she gasped.

The girl stiffened in her arms, then threw herself at Amaya violently, trying to break her iron grip.

"Please let go! You c-can't. Let me go! Please!" the girl's plea ended in a whimper and Amaya was transported, for a moment, to another place where the positions had been reversed.

"No!" she cried, pushing down the beast and thrusting herself away from the girl. She overbalanced and landed in the pond. Her muscles spasmed painfully in the cold, and then she relaxed, letting the water remove the bloodlust. At least for a while.

Amaya lost track of the time that passed before she was wrenched from the water. She was thrown violently onto the concrete path and for a while, lay there, sobbing. Then rough hands grabbed her, pulling her upright and she was forced to face a young man with silver hair and soft amethyst eyes. He held a gun to her head.

"Try and escape, vampire," he hissed, "And I'll finish the job some else has started."

Amaya clutched at her injured arm instinctively and he smirked.

"Zero!" Both vampires snapped round to the girl who had spoken. "There's no need for that," she scolded, "Come on, it'll be daylight soon,"

Amaya was led into a large building and then through a rabbit warren of corridors and passageways. The girl, whose name Amaya still didn't know, darted forward, knocking on a large oak door. A cheerful voice invited them in, Zero pushing Amaya over the threshold when she hesitated.

"Yuki-kun! Zero-kun! What are you doing here?" asked an overly happy man, "Oh," he paused, seeing Amaya, "Who is this?" he frowned, "And why is she soaking wet?"

BREAK

Amaya felt disconnected from the situation as she was ushered in front of the fire and handed a towel. No matter what they did, Amaya would not respond, physically shying away from the chairman and Yuki. She allowed Zero to come near, much to his bewilderment as he had held a gun to her, but she was obviously uncomfortable with people around her. She concentrated on keeping her blood lust suppressed for as long as she could, but the tell tale red eyes soon appeared.

"Ah, she's hungry," said the Chairman calmly, pulling out a box of tablets, "Give her this Zero,"

A glass full of red liquid was thrust into Amaya's line of sight. She looked up questioningly at Zero who scowled.

"Drink it," he ordered, "It'll help. Push it down for a while,"

A half-smile flickered across Amaya's face.

"T-thank you," she said hoarsely, taking the glass from the startled hunter with her uninjured hand.

She sniffed at the drink suspiciously, and then took a sip. The glow behind her eyes flared and she began gulping down the blood substitute hungrily until Zero snatched it from her hands.

"You'll make yourself ill," he explained gruffly, "First time, right?"

Amaya nodded sheepishly, eyes downcast as she wiped her mouth clear of what she had spilled.

"Don't worry," chirped the Chairman, "Yuki will be back with Kaname-sama soon. He will help,"

Zero snorted in disbelief as Amaya turned back to face the flames, the words barely registering.

Seconds later footsteps could be heard echoing along the corridor and three people entered the room. Recognising the foremost, Amaya fell to her knees in submission.

"Kuran-sama," she whispered, not looking up.

"Amaya?" broke in another voice in disbelief, before Kaname could acknowledge the young vampire. "Maya-Chan,"

Amaya looked up in shock, eyes widening.

"Hanabusa," she whispered, half standing, eyes filling with tears.

"Amaya!" he exclaimed, sweeping her close to his chest. "Oh Kami-sama. Amaya."

Amaya sobbed unashamedly into his shirt, clutching at Hanabusa desperately.

"Nii-san," she hiccupped, "N-nii-san,"

"What the hell?" shouted Zero, breaking up the siblings.

Hanabusa held Amaya close to his chest as he turned to face the rest of the room's occupants.

"Guardians, Chairman, Kaname-sama, I would like to introduce you to Amaya Aido . My sister,"

"What?" yelped Zero, "Since when have you had a sister, Aido?"

"For the last sixteen years," replied Hanabusa in annoyance.

"S-she looks a lot like you, Aido-san," stuttered Yuki, trying to keep the peace.

The statement was true, though. The two siblings were roughly the same height and even though Amaya's hair was thoroughly soaked, it was obviously the same infamous blonde as her brother, whilst their eyes were both a clear blue.

"More importantly," broke in Kaname, "What is Amaya-san doing here? I was led to believe that she was staying with the Senate, Hanabusa,"

Hanabusa frowned, "She was," he muttered, "Amaya, why did you come here? 'Maya?"

Amaya was pale and shaking, huddled against her brother and tearing and scratching at her arm violently.

"Amaya-san?" asked Kaname gently, "Will you show me your arm, Amaya-san?"

Amaya didn't respond and Kaname darted forward, peeling her clammy hand away, exposing the wound to everyone. Hanabusa growled manically.

"Kiryuu-kun!" he yelled.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Protested Zero, holding Yuki tight, as she looked away, "Don't blame me,"

"Shouldn't it be healing by now anyway?" Interjected the Chairman, "Aido-san, your family is nearly pure,"

Hanabusa stiffened, but didn't reply to the Chairman, not meeting anybody's eyes.

"Amaya's different," he said eventually, "If she wants to tell you, she will,"

The was a long pause before Kaname released Amaya's arm and announced, "She needs to get out of the light," he steered the younger vampire towards her brother, "Without fresh blood, that wound is going to get worse before it heals,"

"Permission to take her back to the dorm, Kaname-sama?"

"Of course," replied the pureblood, before the Chairman could speak. "I will inform Kain."

"Thank you, senpai,"

Hanabusa began to lead the unresisting Amaya out of the room, catching her when she stumbled and fell. Effortlessly, he swung her into his arms, carrying her bridal style without stopping and continued his journey back to the Moon Dormitory.

As the door swung shut behind the Aido siblings, Kaname turned to Yuki and Zero.

"Where did you find her?" he asked stiffly.

"Down by the fountain," replied Yuki, "She was sat on the edge and so I asked her who she was and…" Yuki gulped, "She attacked me,"

Instantly, Kaname and Zero were at her side, pouring over her neck.

"Stop that, it tickles," Yuki laughed, wriggling out of the vampires' grasps. "She didn't bite me- she stopped herself."

"That couldn't be possible," the chairman pointed out, "You saw how strong her blood-lust was. She shouldn't have been able to stop,"

"Well she did," insisted Yuki petulantly, "She said…she said that I belonged to someone else.

Both Kaname and Zero's eyes widened imperceptibly, but they hid their shock admirably.

"Never mind," Kaname smiled, "The good thing is that she stopped herself."

In the distance a bell sounded. "I think I had better return to the Night Class," He continued, "There will be some confusion over Aido-san's arrival."

BREAK

Hanabusa laid Amaya gently on his bed, pulling the blankets tight around her. She was pale and feverish, beads of sweat dotting her forehead. She shivered violently, as if the sheets had turned to ice, and to Hanabusa's dismay, they had.

He groaned. "You're so difficult when you loose control, 'Maya-Chan,"

Amaya's eyes fluttered open and she rolled to face her brother, turning the sheets back.

"I'm s-sorr-ry, Busa,"

"It's not your fault," Hanabusa wiped a stray hair out of Amaya's face, "What happened to you?"

"There was a raid, on the villa," Amaya's breathing was laboured as she relived her terror, "There had been some attacks in the area and hunters were investigating. Everyone else had left earlier in the night but no one told me. Okaa-san said I had to stay in the room. She didn't tell me!" Amaya shrieked hysterically, "She left me to die!"

"'Maya, calm down,"

Hanabusa threw himself over the younger vampire, pinning her down as things froze all around the room. Amaya thrashed violently, trying to throw her brother off as the fit contorted her body. Finally, it passed, leaving both siblings scratched, bruised and panting for breath. Shudders wracked Amaya's slim frame and she clung desperately to Hanabusa, crying.

"'Maya, it's all right," soothed Hanabusa, "It's just your body reacting to the bullet. You'll be better soon," his attempt at light heartedness fell flat.

"Just another difference," muttered Amaya darkly, "If I really was your sister…"

"Don't say that," interrupted Hanabusa sharply, "I've told you, no matter about that, you're still my sister,"

"Still," continued Amaya, but her smile was teasing. Another tremor shook her body and she whimpered, "Stay with me?"

"You have to ask?"

Hanabusa slid into the bed next to his sister, relaxing as her arms wrapped around him. Amaya buried her head into the older vampire's shoulder, her eyes closing wearily.

"I missed you nii-san," she sighed, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Me too, Maya-Chan, me too,"

Absolutely exhausted, but still terrified, Amaya struggled to get comfortable and rest. Hanabusa let her wriggle for a while before pulling her close to him and looking down at her.

"Can't sleep?" he murmured quietly, stroking her hair.

"Too scared," Amaya admitted, "I keep thinking it's all a dream and that I'm back on my own again."

Hanabusa didn't reply at first, but began to hum, the soft sound reassuring Amaya that she wasn't alone until she fell asleep.

BREAK

A bright shaft of sunlight woke Hanabusa and he groaned audibly.

"Akatsuki, close the curtains,"

There was no reply. Hanabusa rolled over.

"Akatsuki, close the curtains. It's too early."

There was no Akatsuki. The events of the previous day flooded his mind and he turned his head to look at Amaya. She still had her arms wrapped loosely around her torso and she had buried her head under the blankets, out of the sunlight. Hanabusa detached her arms and stood up, straightening out his uniform. Squinting, he pulled the curtains shut, plunging the room into a welcome darkness.

Amaya rolled into the middle of the bed, waking drowsily when she noticed her brother's absence. Hanabusa hurried over, sitting back on the bed and taking Amaya's hand. She smiled weakly, then fell back into sleep, her breathing slow and laboured. Worriedly Hanabusa put his hand to her forehead, drawing it away quickly when he felt the heat.

"She has a fever!" he exclaimed, "That's not good,"

BREAK

When Aido and Kaname-sama had left classes with Yuki Cross, the Night Class had accepted it. When Kain Akatsuki was not allowed into his shared dorm and made to move into a spare room, the Night Class accepted it. But they weren't accepting this.

Aido Hanabusa was running up and down the corridors, screaming. Although this was a common occurrence, it was still daylight and they were tired. And tired vampires get cranky.

Akatsuki caught his cousin effortlessly as he once again raced past his door. The rest of the Night Class emerged from their dorms sleepily, but angry enough to kill.

"What are you doing?" Kain growled, lifting Aido off the ground.

"She has a fever," Hanabusa's eyes were wide with fear. "She has a fever. What do I do if she has a fever?"

"What are you going on about Hanabusa?" murmured Ichijo, holding onto his doorframe for support. "Who has a fever?"

" 'Maya!" moaned Hanabusa, "She's all hot and…burny,"

"Well go and freeze her, ice boy," Ruka spat, "And let the rest of us sleep,"

"What did you say?" For once Hanabusa was serious.

Hanabusa struggled fiercely against Akatsuki's grip, ice forming and racing towards Ruka.

"What's going on here?"

Kaname had emerged from his room, startling the other vampires. Akatsuki turned to face the pureblood, not letting go of his cousin who was still glaring at Ruka.

"Hanabusa had some sort of nightmare," Kain explained, "And woke us, thinking it was true."

"Very well," Kaname's voice betrayed no emotion. "You may return to your rooms. Hanabusa, come with me,"

Akatsuki let go of Hanabusa and the Night Class retreated gladly, leaving the Dorm Leader and a nervous noble in the hall.

"Am I right to assume that this wasn't a nightmare?" asked Kaname, advancing on Hanabusa, who blushed.

"Amaya's ill," the young noble confessed. "She's running a fever and I don't know what to do,"

"Show me,"

Hanabusa led Kaname to his room where Amaya was tossing and turning restlessly in the bed. The pureblood knelt by her immediately, pulling the blankets off her thin form. Amaya's injured arm had swollen badly and streaks of black poison were pulsing gently around the puncture. Kaname let his hand rest on her forehead a moment before drawing it back.

"She needs cold water and something to apply it with," he announced, "You need to bring her temperature down," he continued, turning to face Hanabusa who raced off.

He returned quickly and Kaname instructed him on how to relieve his sister's discomfort. Hanabusa had some difficulty as Amaya kept turning the water into ice, but he persevered. Eventually he triumphed through force of will and Amaya's fever dropped slightly.

Kaname sat lazily on Kain's bed whilst Hanabusa mopped Amaya's brow. The sun was at its peak and both of them were feeling its effects.

"Strange, that a child of a noble should react so badly to such a small bullet. Most would have assimilated it in hours," commented Kaname, holding up his hand to shield himself from the ray of light that had somehow escaped the heavy curtains.

"Amaya's not most," Hanabusa replied after a while.

"I suppose not," Kaname stood quietly, "I will see that you are excused from classes until the circumstances change,"

"Thank you, Senpai,"

Kaname nodded in acceptance and left the room, leaving Hanabusa to care for his sister.

BREAK

For the next two days, Hanabusa rarely left Amaya's side. She slept continuously, waking only briefly and often delirious with fever. Hanabusa did what he could to keep her comfortable but the bullet had been spelled with antivampiric magic, making his task extremely difficult.

On the third day, Hanabusa was startled when the door to his room opened. He had been left alone since Amaya's arrival, something he was grateful for, but the isolation was beginning to become stifling. He turned to greet his visitor and was surprised to see Kaname closing the door behind himself.

"Kaname-sempai," he greeted. "Is there a problem?"

"No," replied the pureblood, making his way over to the bed, "I merely wished to see how you and your sister were faring,"

"I think she's passed the worst, senpai," said Hanabusa, "She's probably just sleeping to recover now,"

"And her wound?"

"Still angry, but it's closed over," If Hanabusa felt any confusion at the pureblood's questions, he didn't show it.

"Very well," Kaname walked over silently, standing directly behind Hanabusa, "We have an audience with the Senate this evening. You need to prepare yourself."

"I can't leave Amaya," said Hanabusa, shakily, "I can't,"

"She will be fine," Kaname tried to calm the younger vampire, "We will only be gone a few hours."

"But…" Hanabusa interjected and Kaname's temper flared.

"Hanabusa you will come to the Senate. Now go and prepare yourself. If you are that worried, I will stay with her until we leave. Is that sufficient?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama," the terrified noble breathed, eyes downcast.

He quietly gathered some clothes together and left the room, hesitantly glancing at his sister. Kaname sat down gracefully in the chair by the bed and watched Amaya sleep. He found it strangely comforting that she had not stirred when he entered, nor made any sign to acknowledge his presence. It was unusual that someone could be so unaffected by him, even in their sleep. He felt like he was seeing the true person for once, not a mask put up to please the pureblood.

Kaname lost track of the time that passed and so he was surprised when Amaya began to toss as if waking up. Her head emerged from the mounds of blankets piled on top of her, her blonde hair sticking out at awkward angles, and she focused blearily on Kaname.

"Onii-sama?"

It took a while for recognition to come but moments later Amaya's eyes widened and she squeaked hoarsely,

"Kuran-sama!"

She attempted to get up but Kaname pushed her down again.

"You will injure yourself further if you get up," he said calmly, causing Amaya to blush vividly.

"Yes, Kuran-sama," Amaya whispered, lying back down awkwardly.

There was a long silence where Amaya fidgeted with the blanket edge whilst Kaname looked on in amusement.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked eventually, startling Amaya.

The younger vampire looked up wide-eyed at the question, unbalanced by the pureblood's concern.

"A little, Kuran-sama," she stuttered, unable to meet his eyes.

"There is no need to be so formal," Kaname announced, leaning back in the chair, "Senpai or san is quite enough,"

"Yes, Kuran-senpai."

Kaname sighed in exasperation.

"I meant Kaname-senpai, Aido,"

Amaya blushed a second time, the vibrant red highlighting her pale skin.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, flinching away, "I'm sorry,"

Her eyelids drooped a little but she fought them valiantly, not wanting to offend the older vampire by falling asleep. Kaname watched her inward struggle for a while before leaning over and closing her eyes gently.

"Sleep, Aido-san,"

"Amaya-san," she murmured, rolling over slightly, "Amaya-san, Kaname-senpai."

Her breathing evened out quickly and Kaname settled back into his chair.

Hanabusa returned a little while later, looking a lot cleaner and refreshed.

"Was she alright?" he asked his Dorm Leader.

Kaname let a small smile grace his features as he noted the obvious concern in Hanabusa's voice.

"She woke for a little while, but fell asleep again quickly," he said, standing, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Kaname-senpai,"

The two vampires left the darkened room, closing the door softly behind them whilst Amaya slept on, unknowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight and all associated products belong to Matsuri Hino

Warning: This chapter and the rest of this story contain minor slash pairings, both yaoi and yuri. If you do not like them, then this is not the story for you.

Amaya woke up suddenly, pale and sweating. She automatically stifled her scream, clutching the blankets fiercely as she relived her terror. She looked around wildly, not recognising her surroundings and curling up into herself. Slowly, Amaya's memories returned and she began to relax slightly.

"Hanabusa?" she whispered, glancing around for her brother, "'Busa?"

She slid out of the large bed quietly, rearranging the blankets neatly. Her long hair was tangled and knotted, and she combed her fingers through it as best she could, leaning against the bed frame. Amaya tried to stay calm and wait for her brother sensibly, but the strange and unfamiliar room filled her head with doubts and bad memories. She hesitated as she reached the door, afraid of disturbing anyone, but the overwhelming need to find her brother, her safety net, over ruled this fear. She slipped out into the half-lit corridor, staying in the shadows as much as possible. As she walked, she called out haltingly for her brother, unable to break above a whisper.

Amaya followed the long corridor for its full length and emerged at the top of a flight of stairs. She peered carefully over the banister, and, seeing no one, began to make her way down the stairs.

BREAK

Takuma Ichijo sat lazily on the chair, casually flicking through his manga. Ruka Souen sat across from him, quiet and unmoving, giving away no emotion. Both of them sensed another presence at the same time but didn't outwardly react. When they heard footsteps on the stairs, Ruka rose silently, concealing herself behind the balustrade. A slight young girl steeped gently down from the stairs, looking around herself in wonder. She turned suddenly, eyes widening as she saw Ruka and Takuma, tensing to flee. However, she couldn't move fast enough and in the blink of an eye, Ruka had pinned her arms behind her back.

The girl cried out in pain, falling to her knees, but Ruka didn't relent, keeping a tight grip. Ichijo stood, walking over calmly and standing over Ruka's captive.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded, his usually soft demeanour gone.

A pained whine escaped the girl's lips, but nothing else as tears streamed down her face. Takuma looked sharply at Ruka who reluctantly loosened her grip.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Looking for 'Busa," Amaya whispered, almost too quiet for the other vampires to hear.

"Who is 'Busa?" asked Takuma, "Who is he?"

"Amaya!"

All three vampires span around as best they could to face Hanabusa Aido and Kaname Kuran, both of whom were furious, though Kaname quickly wiped away the emotion.

Hearing her brother's voice Amaya turned as much as possible whilst still held in a tight grip. He stood a few feet away, colouring in anger and Amaya flinched at the amount of trouble she had caused him.

"Let go of her, Ruka," he growled, his clear blue eyes darkening to a bloody red.

Obstinate, Ruka held Amaya tighter, causing the younger vampire to cry out as she jarred her injured arm.

"Let her go!" Hanabusa screamed, ice forming in his hands, racing along the floor towards the pair.

Startled by Hanabusa's determination Ruka let Amaya go, who, unbalanced by the sudden action, fell forwards, only to be caught by her brother.

"'Busa," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him as he helped her to stand.

Hanabusa pulled Amaya close, glaring at Ruka and Takuma whilst Amaya hid behind her unbound hair. The noise of the fight had woken the other Night Class students and they gathered along the stairs and the banisters. Kaname Kuran walked forwards, the first time he had moved and stood behind the Aido siblings, looking up to face the assembled vampires.

"Night Class, I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Amaya Aido,"

There was a moment of stunned silence before someone cried out,

"What place has that abomination got with us?"

Amaya shuddered and Hanabusa opened his mouth to shout, but a flash of fire stopped him. Akatsuki Kain stood tall within the crowd of vampires, a ball of flame sparking in his hand and eyes blazing.

"Any other objections?" he said dangerously, glaring at his classmates.

The assembled classes muttered a vague disagreement, before making their way back to their rooms, leaving Akatsuki alone on the stairs. Kaname turned to Takuma and Ruka, suggesting calmly,

"I think that you should also return to your dorms for a while,"

Ruka obeyed immediately, flushing slightly in embarrassment, while Takuma lingered for a moment, trying to catch Hanabusa's eye, but the other noble looked away steadfastly. Hesitantly, Kain made his way down the stairs, pausing at the bottom as if to gauge the pureblood's reaction. The Dorm Leader nodded slightly, making his way back up to his own dorm as Akatsuki hurried over to his cousins.

"Hanabusa?" he asked carefully, "Amaya?"

"Hey, 'Suki," Hanabusa sighed, sagging wearily.

Akatsuki raised his eyebrow and inclined his head towards Amaya, who had curled into her brother, shaking gently. Hanabusa shrugged slightly and the elder cousin knelt down, brushing Amaya's hair away from her face. Two watery blue eyes peered out at him and Amaya smiled as she recognised her cousin.

"Hey, 'Maya-chan ," he said softly, pulling her away from her brother and hugging her lightly.

Amaya stiffened in his arms, pulling away uneasily, before apologising.

"Sorry, 'Suki," she murmured, looking away in embarrassment, "Thank you for…for before."

Akatsuki ruffled Amaya's hair, grimacing a little when she winced at the contact.

"It's nothing," he smiled, "What kind of cousin would I be if I let them get away with that?"

"Sun's setting," Hanabusa, announced, breaking the awkward silence, "We'd better get ready for class."

"Especially you, Amaya," commented Akatsuki, "I don't think that sensei will be too pleased if you turn up like that,"

Amaya looked down, blushing violently when she realised that she was only wearing an old shirt of her brother's, which barely covered her adequately. She tugged on its hem, but failed to bring it any lower than mid-thigh, and glanced in desperation at her brother. Sensing his sister's discomfort, Hanabusa began to lead her upstairs, towards the room that had been set out for her.

Amaya followed Hanabusa quietly, clinging anxiously to his hand, keeping her gaze on the floor. She didn't notice when her brother stopped, and consequently bumped into him, knocking herself off balance. Used to such incidents, Hanabusa steadied her quickly, before leading her into her new dorm. The room was small, obviously meant for one person, and Amaya was glad of it, she didn't want to wake anyone up when she slept badly.

She shook her head, clearing it of morbid thoughts and turned to her brother who was tutting at the room.

"It's alright," he moaned, "But it's almost like the Sun Dorms. Definitely not befitting of a noble,"

"No," Amaya interrupted, "It's fine, really Hanabusa," She assured him as he glanced at her sceptically, "It's not like I'll be here for long. There's no need to cause any trouble."

Hanabusa walked up to his sister, wrapping his arm around her, drawing her close. He felt the shuddering gasps that wracked Amaya's slight frame as she tried not to cry and picked her up easily, settling himself on the neatly made bed. He held her tightly for a long time, just letting her vent all of her frustration and fear.

Eventually, Amaya's breathing evened and she emerged from her brother's embrace, her eyes reddened.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm such a burden, I shouldn't be here."

Hanabusa squeezed Amaya's arm tightly, glaring down at her.

"Never say that!" he hissed, "Never. Amaya, you're not a burden, I don't care what other people say!" Hanabusa sighed, letting his chin rest on the top of Amaya's head. "I'm glad you're here," he confessed, "I was so worried whilst you were at home. I didn't know what was happening to you. Now I can keep you safe, just as I promised. The Chairman and the Senior Council have agreed to let you stay at the academy, as long as you keep up…"

Amaya shot upright, the sudden movement unbalancing her, and she fell to the floor, staring up at her brother in disbelief.

"The whole Senate?" she repeated unbelieving, "The whole Senior Council agreed? Even-" Amaya's voice broke, but she carried on regardless, "Even Ichiou?"

Hanabusa knelt down beside his sister, wrapping his arm around her, rocking her slowly back and forth.

"It's alright," he murmured, "You're safe here,

"I'm not. Nowhere is safe," Amaya curled up into her brother, "They'll come for me again, I'm almost seventeen. It was so bright, so dark. I don't want to go back!"

Hanabusa clapped his hand over Amaya's mouth, stopping her hysterical cries.

"Calm down," he ordered, "You're safe here. Kaname-sama vouched for you himself. You can take the tablets and you've proved that you can control yourself. There's no proof that…" He didn't need to finish the sentence; they both knew what was possible, why Amaya was hated.

They sat in silence for a while as Amaya regained control of her emotions. Once she was calm, Hanabusa left her alone to dress, promising to meet her in the entrance hall before classes started.

Forty-five minutes later Amaya stood waiting, freshly washed and dressed in a crisp new uniform, for her brother to appear. She hovered awkwardly in a corner of the hall, as no one she trusted had arrived yet, and the rest of the Night Class avoided her. Still weak, Amaya leant against the wall, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Are you alright, Aido-san?"

Amaya jumped, startled, turning to face the noble in shock. She dropped her head, bowing slightly, as she recognised Ichiou's grandson. Though she had never seen him during her imprisonment, she was terrified that he knew her secret and would tell the others, making them hate her further. She swallowed her fear, replying politely.

"Yes, Ichijo-san,"

The tall blonde winced slightly.

"Takuma-san, if you would. Ichijo makes me nervous,"

"Yes, Ich-Takuma-san," Amaya relaxed; there was no way he'd invite her to call him by his first name if he knew.

There was an awkward pause, before Takuma spoke again, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry for what happened before," he apologised. "We hardly ever have any visitors, and so you startled us. I do hope you will forgive us. I-we didn't mean to cause you or your brother any trouble."

There was a definite emphasis on brother and Amaya looked up sharply. Cocking her head to one side, she gazed at Takuma, her eyes strangely unfocused.

"Aido-san?" Takuma asked, puzzled and more than a little freaked out, "Are you alright, Aido-san?"

He waved his hand in front of Amaya's face, and she blinked rapidly before facing him, smiling brightly.

"There is nothing to forgive, Takuma-san," she said happily, "You need not worry either, Hanabusa can never hold a grudge for long,"

Takuma stood in shock, surprised that the younger vampire had been able to guess his thoughts so easily.

"'Maya!"

The strangled silence between Amaya and Takuma was broken by Hanabusa as he bounded down the stairs.

"Morning Nii-san," Amaya said as she was swept into her brother's arms, her greeting cut off as he hugged her tightly.

"Good Morning, Hanabusa," Takuma said weakly, flinching away from the other noble's glare.

"Ichijo," Hanabusa acknowledged him coldly, walking away swiftly, dragging a protesting Amaya behind him.

"That was rude, 'Busa," she complained when they stopped, "Takuma-san and I were talking,"

Hanabusa looked at his sister in disbelief.

"But he hurt you…" he began, but Amaya interrupted.

"And I forgave him. It's not like you to be so angry, Hanabusa. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hanabusa muttered, studiously avoiding his sister's gaze, "He's-I just thought-How could he?" He turned to Amaya, his face pained, "He attacked you Amaya, how can I forgive that?" He sighed, "Come on. It's time to go,"

Hanabusa pulled on Amaya's hand, but in a rare act of defiance, she stood still.

"You will forgive him," she hissed, "Because you're hurting him and yourself. Don't think I can't feel it, Hanabusa, you practically light up the whole room,"

"You looked."

Hanabusa dropped Amaya's hand in disbelief and she looked away, not daring to meet her brother's eyes.

"Did you look, Amaya?"

"Yes," Amaya looked down at the floor, tugging on the hem of her new skirt. "I had to check," she whispered, "I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to create something which would only break you later,"

"And?" Hanabusa blushed as Amaya looked up in disbelief. "Never mind," he mumbled, changing topic quickly, "Come on, we're going to be late,"

He ushered Amaya out of the door and down the candle lit path in the twilight. Most of the other students gave them a wide berth, but stared after Amaya, making her uncomfortable. The journey was short and they soon reached a large set of gates. Hanabusa kept hold of Amaya's hand, but avoided looking at her face, his own still faintly flushed.

"It won't break,"

Hanabusa's head snapped towards his sister, not believing what she had said.

"What?"

Amaya looked up at her brother shyly.

"It won't break. You both care too much,"

Hanabusa looked away, colour rising in his cheeks. The siblings stood silently together, waiting for the rest of the Night Class to assemble. After a while, Amaya became aware of a faint screaming, which gradually grew louder.

"Don't worry. They're not being tortured,"

Amaya jumped in terror, spinning around to face her cousin who had whispered in her ear.

"Sorry, 'Maya," Akatsuki apologised, taking in her tense posture, "I didn't mean to startle you,"

"I-it's alright," she stuttered, smiling weakly.

"It's only the Day Class," Akatsuki continued, convinced that his younger cousin was truly settled, "They get a little overenthusiastic,"

"About what?" Amaya was genuinely interested.

"Me!" Hanabusa laughed, striking a statuesque pose.

Akatsuki snorted, muttering something under his breath, which Amaya didn't fully hear, then straightened up, grabbing Hanabusa's arm.

"Kaname-sama has arrived," he whispered urgently, and the young noble calmed down immediately.

They all inclined their heads as Kaname walked past, Amaya refusing to look up even after he had gone.

"Come on 'Maya, time to go,"

Hanabusa wrapped an arm around his sister's waist, keeping her as close as possible as they began to walk through the gates. The screams of the fan girls were even louder now, and Amaya could distinguish individual chants within the overall noise.

"IDOL!"

Hanabusa looked up and waved to his fans, still holding Amaya tightly.

"Please stay back. It's curfew for the Day Class now,"

Amaya glanced up, catching sight of a familiar bob of brown hair battling against the sea of girls.

"Does she do that on her own?" she whispered, just loud enough for her brother to hear.

"Who, Cross? No, Kiryuu's over there," Hanabusa glared in the silver haired prefect's direction, "Stay away from him as much as possible. He was raised in a hunter family."

"'Kay,"

Amaya pressed herself closer to her brother as the Day Class glared at her for touching their precious idol. They were almost at the school building when a shout made the siblings turn around.

"Hey, Aido!"

Hanabusa span around, pulling Amaya with him.

"What do you want, Kiryuu?" he yelled at the prefect who scowled.

"Catch,"

A small box was thrown at them, and Amaya, wary of the warning about the hunter, stepped quickly in front of her brother, her arms stretched wide. With a quiet thump, her fingers closed around the pillbox and she looked at it in disbelief

"Don't forget to take them." Zero called after them as Hanabusa dragged Amaya to catch up with the Night Class.

"Of all the stupid arrogant…" Hanabusa muttered as they reached the classroom, "I have no idea why he is allowed to live,"

"He feels strange," Amaya mumbled, "Like I-like I've met him before,"

Hanabusa didn't hear Amaya, leading her into the classroom, still cursing Zero under his breath.

Amaya had relaxed slightly by the end of the second lesson and was sat talking quietly with her brother and a hesitant Takuma. Amaya had been right about Hanabusa and he had apologised to his bonded before the end of the first lecture.

"What's next?" yawned Hanabusa, leaning against the older vampire.

"Ethics," Takuma replied, resting his chin on Hanabusa's head and closing his eyes. Amaya smiled as warmth washed around her: she was unused to the feeling, but not adverse to it. It seemed to wrap around her and keep her safe.

"Sensei's coming," Akatsuki warned and the class quickly reassembled into their correct seats.

They stood quietly behind their chairs as footsteps echoed awkwardly in the outside corridor. The door was slammed open and a tall man stalked in, limping heavily, throwing his books down onto the table before glaring at the class.

A strangled scream rose from Amaya's throat, drawing the teacher's attention.

"You," he growled in surprise, but before he could say anything else, Amaya bolted, making full use of her vampiric speed.

Hanabusa shouted after Amaya, trying to follow her but not being fast enough, whilst the rest of the Night Class looked on in disbelief.

Amaya ran as fast as she could, desperate to get away from the hunter, to find somewhere to hide. She could hear Hanabusa calling after her at first but he soon faded into the distance. Amaya had always been quicker. She made her way out of the building, racing along the paved path. Amaya had no idea where she was going, only that she had to get away. After a while, she began to slow, hearing no signs of pursuit.

Reaching a thicket of tall trees, Amaya stopped, leaning against a trunk and sliding to the floor. She buried her head in her arms, inwardly cursing herself for being so weak. None of the others had run from the hunter, only her. It just proved, she thought bitterly, that she was worthless, a freak, an abomination. She sobbed dryly, but no tears would come, frustrating her further.

*Click*

Amaya's head snapped up, and she stared in shock along the barrel of a gun. Transfixed, she let her gaze wander along the shaft, meeting a pair of angry amethyst eyes. Instinctively, she curled up into herself, she was too tired to run away, too tired of everything, but the prefect took no notice.

"What are you doing here?" Zero spat, "Shouldn't you be in class, vampire?"

Amaya dropped her gaze uncomfortably, not answering the hunter. Zero snorted dismissively, holding his 'Bloody Rose' gun steady.

"So you've just run away, have you?" he laughed derisively, "That's pathetic, even for a vampire,"

Amaya didn't look up, but her shoulders tightened in response to the barb, something that didn't escape Zero's notice.

"You're acting like you're scared of them. I wouldn't have thought that Aido's sister would be afraid of her own kind. Maybe you're not even his sister, I mean, no one's ever heard of you before…" Zero trailed off, the scent of blood distracting him.

Amaya clenched her fists so tightly that her abnormally sharp nails ripped open the delicate flesh of her palms. Blood pooled and streamed through her fingers as she muttered unemotionally.

"I have every right to be scared," she whispered, "You should know what they do to abominations, hunter. There is no escape. Only the dark and the pain…" her voice broke.

Zero winced at the obvious anguish in the young vampire's tone, but didn't relent.

"Running away only proves them right," he said quietly, "Fighting shows that you're better, that you're stronger. What's the point of submitting?"

For the first time, Amaya looked up, eyes widening in surprise.

"They hurt you too," she breathed, "Why?"

"Never mind," Zero muttered brusquely, unable to meet Amaya's eyes. "All that matters is that you stop feeling sorry for yourself, vampire. I'm not here to play babysitter."

Amaya smiled weakly, surprising Zero, and tried to push herself to her feet. She gasped as her tender palms protested at the action, half-falling. Rolling his eyes, Zero grabbed his arm, yanking her upright in a single movement.

"Thank you, Kiryuu-san," she said.

A light blush rose in the hunter's face and he turned away quickly.

"It was nothing," he muttered in embarrassment, "Vampires tend to do stupid things when they're upset."

"I am sorry that you know that, Kiryuu-san," said Amaya cryptically, "May I ask how long?"

"I-I…" Zero span around, pushing Amaya up against a tree, "How did you know?"

"I'm a bonder," Amaya said quietly, meeting Zero's angry gaze, "I tend to notice things that others don't."

Huffing in annoyance, Zero thrust himself away.

"Get going," he growled, waving his gun, "Get back to class before I report you,"

"Don't worry," Amaya, laughed softly, an actual joyful laugh "Your secret is safe with me."

She ran off towards the school building, her step light.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Knight and all associated products belong to Matsuri Hino

Amaya watched with vague amusement as her brother's bonded stormed around the library in frustration. She slipped from her window seat quietly, making her way over to the tall blonde, catching the tail end of his rant.

"Where can she be?" he muttered, "I've looked everywhere. Kaname-senpai is going to kill me!"

"Who are you looking for, Takuma-san?" Amaya asked innocently, breaking into his line of vision.

The elder vampire jumped, surprised by Amaya's sudden appearance. Immediately Amaya bowed low, apologising profusely.

"Gomen nasai, senpai," she said, "I did not mean to startle you."

"Ah, it's nothing," Takuma replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "I just wasn't expecting you. You're very quiet, Aido-san,"

"Amaya-san, please," Amaya looked up, smiling slightly, "I already call you Takuma-san,"

"No, san is too formal. From now on, I shall call you, 'Maya-chan!" Takuma pulled the younger vampire into a tight embrace, beaming happily.

Amaya stiffened in his arms, then pushed herself away violently.

"I couldn't breathe," she muttered sheepishly

"Ah, sorry," Takuma apologised, still grinning.

There was an awkward silence before Amaya spoke again.

"Who were you looking for, Takuma-san?" she repeated her original question.

"Oh, Kaname-senpai sent me to find you," Takuma replied flippantly, before frowning. "Hey, wait, I found you! Oh no, we're going to be late!"

The Vice-President grabbed Amaya's arm and ran off, dragging her down the corridor. She struggled to keep up, the other vampire's urgency lending him an overabundance of speed. She was thankful when they finally stopped, but more than a little confused.

"But senpai," she asked uncomfortably, "What does Kuran-sama want with me?"

Takuma's incredibly helpful answer was a half-shrug, almost making Amaya scowl, before she realised where, and whom, she was. It was not her place to question. She followed Takuma obediently into the dimly lit room, bowing delicately when she saw the pureblood.

"Aido Amaya, Kaname-senpai," Takuma announced, looking up, "Is there anything else you require?"

"No, thank you Takuma. You may leave us."

Takuma bowed again before leaving, sending Amaya an encouraging look as he passed. Kaname was sat at his desk, shuffling papers idly, seeming not to notice his guest. Amaya held her bow, not daring to stand up straight and insult the pureblood, even when a familiar burn made itself known in her muscles. She did not notice Kaname's look of approval as she held the uncomfortable position for almost three minutes, never letting one sign of discomfort show. Eventually he looked up, laying his papers down.

"You may stand, Amaya-san,"

Amaya straightened gratefully.

"Thank you, Kuran-sama,"

Kaname raised an eyebrow and Amaya blushed, remembering their last conversation.

"Ah. S-sorry, Kaname-senpai," she stuttered over her apology, flustered.

"Please sit down, Amaya-san."

Hesitantly, and still a little pink, Amaya made her way to the chair placed in front of Kaname's desk, sitting awkwardly.

"I hope you are feeling better."

"Much better. Thank you for your concern, Kaname-senpai."

Kaname frowned a slightly at her over-formal tone, but didn't mention it.

"And you are settling in well at the Academy?"

"Yes senpai, everyone has been very kind to me," Amaya didn't mention the whispers and hateful glares that followed her everywhere. To her, they were normal.

"I heard of your incident with Yagari-sensei," Kaname commented gently, and Amaya tensed: it seemed that there was no one who hadn't. "I do hope that there is no problem."

"None at all, Kaname-senpai," Amaya whispered, "I do apologise for causing such a scene. Yagari-sensei startled me." Subconsciously she rubbed at her injured arm, where the bullet wound was just starting to heal over, an action that did not go unnoticed by Kaname. There was a long pause before Kaname spoke again.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you here."

Amaya did not reply, but Kaname carried on regardless.

"As you know, Chairman Cross is very kind to us, and in return he asks for only one thing: the safety of his students. This means that you should have as little contact with the Day Class as possible,"

Amaya nodded briefly.

"However, I, myself, have another request of you. I am fond of the Chairman's daughter and would be greatly displeased is anything happened to her. I wish for you to protect her in any way you can." Kaname looked up, fixing Amaya with a piercing stare.

She merely bowed her head and placed her head over her heart, intoning seriously,

"I, Aido Amaya, do solemnly swear to protect Cross Yuki to the best of my abilities, Kaname-sama."

Kaname stared at her in barely concealed shock. No one, and he meant no one, had ever taken that announcement without question. Even then, only two other people had ever sworn a formal oath over it, and Takuma and Senri had only done it because of their friendship. He realised that she was still waiting for his approval, and placed his own hand over his chest.

"I, Kaname Kuran, do accept this oath," he finished the bond.

Amaya's gasp was barely audible, but the faint glow encircling her hands caught Kaname's attention, even as she tried to hide it. She stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed, sagging wearily and trying to catch her breath inconspicuously. Kaname was surprised. Such a pronounced reaction to an oath was rare, unless…

"Are you a bonder, Amaya-san?" he asked in confusion.

Amaya nodded. "Yes, senpai,"

"Very well," Kaname covered his shock admirably. "Please inform your brother that you are to take his second watch. I believe that it is tomorrow evening,"

"Yes, Kaname-senpai." Amaya stood silently, but did not move, reminding Kaname that he had not dismissed her.

"You may leave, Amaya-san,"

"Thank you, Kaname-senpai,"

Amaya bowed low before making her way out the room without a sound. Kaname waited until her presence had faded from the corridor to look down at the papers covering his desk. The thin file documented Amaya's life but the crisp pages gave only the barest minimum of detail. There was nothing on her abilities as a bonder, a gift that was incredibly rare and prized in the vampire world. Kaname didn't understand how something like that could have been kept secret for so long. Aido Amaya was an enigma and Kaname was determined to work her out.

BREAK

Amaya crouched comfortably on the roof of the school, watching the prefects on their rounds. Hanabusa had readily agreed to her taking over her second watch, though he had been slightly worried at first. It had taken her a while to convince him that she would be all right, even with Takuma's help. Sometimes her brother was seriously overprotective.

A flash of silver caught her eye and she followed Zero as he completed his second circuit. He looked up sharply, hunter's instincts still alert and Amaya fought the urge to flee. She nodded her head to him, and then ducked behind a chimney when he waved his gun mockingly at her. She smiled weakly when he moved on again, he was oddly familiar, and she felt strangely at ease with him.

It took a moment for Amaya to realise that she'd lost sight of Yuki. She jumped up, scanning the grounds frantically for the dark haired prefect. She cursed violently, unable to find any sign of her, and, in desperation, reached out to her fledgling oath bond. The presence of Kaname flared in the back of her mind but she ignored it, tracing the thin line that connected her to Yuki. It was stronger than it should have been, but Amaya didn't care, breaking concentration and taking off in the direction of the younger girl.

She dropped off the roof, landing silently, cushioning her fall with her hands. Amaya barely touched the ground as she ran, weaving through the trees nimbly as she tried to reach Yuki. Amaya stopped at the edge of a small clearing, her breathing still calm and slow. She could see Yuki sitting down on the grass, apparently resting, and she relaxed slightly. Not wanting to disturb her, she climbed a tree, resting in a high branch where she could see the other girl.

Amaya thought fleetingly of leaving the prefect in peace, but a feeling of uneasiness stayed her. Her caution paid off as a lowerclassmen emerged silently from the trees, standing behind Yuki. Amaya tensed on her perch, not moving yet, letting the scene play out before she acted. The male vampire shifted and the small sound alerted the prefect to his presence. She jumped up, her Artemis in her hands instantly. Unfortunately, Yuki was only human and the vampire easily overpowered her, prompting Amaya to move.

She leapt lightly from the tree, landing delicately in front of the struggling pair, startling them both.

"Let go of Cross-san," she ordered, glaring at the other vampire, letting blood lust tint her eyes.

"I do not answer to you, half-breed," he spat, holding the prefect tighter.

"No," Amaya conceded, "You answer to Kuran-sama." She conjured a staff of ice, glaring dangerously "Shall I escort you?"

The lesser noble knew when he was beaten and so he let go of Yuki, bowing in apology and disappearing into the trees. Amaya darted forward, catching hold of Yuki as she swayed precariously.

"Are you alright, Cross-san?" She asked in concern.

Yuki nodded, steadying herself and sheathing her Artemis.

"Thank you, Aido-senpai," she stuttered.

Amaya smiled gently.

"You're probably better calling me Amaya, Cross-san; otherwise you'll confuse me with my brother."

Yuki blushed. "Okay, Amaya-senpai,"

"We had better get back to the main paths," said Amaya, taking Yuki's arm gently. "There may be others who will disobey orders."

They walked silently back through the trees, Amaya looking tensely from side to side, searching for any signs of danger. Once they reached the ornamental lake, Amaya bowed to the prefect, preparing to leave, but Yuki caught hold of her wrist.

"Why did you stop that student?" she asked, "How did you know where to find me?"

Amaya paused, trying to come up with an appropriate answer: she didn't think 'Kaname-sama told me to' was a good idea. Yuki watched her expectantly Amaya spoke quietly so that she had to strain to hear.

"You do a lot for the Night Class, Cross-san," she explained, "It is only fair that we help to keep you safe. Even for vampires with the best control, blood can be tempting."

Yuki shivered, then span around, grabbing hold of her Artemis and swinging it at a surprised Zero. Amaya jumped in front of the prefect almost immediately, catching the end of the staff, stopping its momentum. Blue electricity crackled along her arm, causing her to close her eyes in pain, but not to cry out.

"Amaya-senpai!"

Yuki retracted the staff instantly, resheathing it and rushing over to the stricken vampire.

"I'm alright, Cross-san," Amaya gasped, trying to calm the younger girl.

"Idiot," scolded Zero, catching Amaya as she stumbled, forcing her to sit, "What did you do that for?"

"It would have hurt you more."

The simple statement surprised Zero and he stepped back, letting go of Amaya. She took advantage of this, forcing herself upright, hiding her pain expertly.

"It was nice meeting you, Cross-san, Kiryuu-san. Good Evening."

Without waiting for a reply, she bowed politely and walked away, melting seamlessly into the darkness. She doubled back after a while, and watched Yuki and Zero make their way safely back to the Sun Dorm from the shelter of the trees. Then, as dawn began to break, she wandered back to her own dorm, unaware that she herself was being watched.

The corridors of the Moon Dorm were empty, the rest of the vampire's having retired long before the sun's first rays. The pain in Amaya's hands grew steadily worse, but she ignored it, even as it began to affect the rest of her body. She managed to get half way to her room before spasms rocked her and she crashed to the floor.

Experience taught her to relax her body as much as she could, but even then, Amaya's eyes burnt and over spilled with tears. Gasping she tried to stand up, only to have her legs fail her, forcing her back to the floor. Amaya curled up in the dark, tears escaping silently as she tried to gather enough energy to move. Footsteps echoed down the corridor and Amaya panicked, shuffling herself further into the shadows.

She barely dared to breathe as Kaname walked past, desperate not to be discovered. He paused briefly, barely a metre away from her, and then walked on. Maya sighed as he passed out of sight, only for terror to grip her again as he called back, his clear voice disturbing the still air.

"You can't stay there all night, Amaya-san."

BREAK

Yawning, Amaya made her way down to the Dorm gates as quickly as she could. Occasionally someone would call out to her and Amaya would reply happily, glad to have made some friends. She found her brother just in time, skidding to a halt as the gates began to open.

"Very close Amaya," Hanabusa muttered, waving to his fans, "You were almost late,"

"Sorry," Amaya replied, "I didn't sleep well,"

Hanabusa looked at his sister with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, though the bags under her eyes told a different story. "I'll catch up later; it's not my shift today."

Thankfully, Hanabusa let the matter drop, allowing Amaya to mull over her odd dream. It had been recurring frequently since she had joined Cross Academy, often disturbing her sleep. No matter how hard she tried, Amaya found it hard to recall the details once she awoke, something which frustrated her immensely. All she could remember was red and white, flashes of both, repeatedly.

Amaya was drawn out of her thoughts by the screams of the Day Class. Guessing that her brother was exciting them on purpose, she turned around to scold him, only to catch sight of Yuki, struggling against the crowd of girls. Frowning, she stepped towards her just as Hanabusa blew a kiss, driving the human girls wild.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion: as Yuki tried to hold back the oncoming hordes, she tripped, twisting awkwardly in an attempt to stop her fall. Instantly Amaya was at her side, one arm wrapped around the younger girl's waist, pulling her upright. The Day Class girls gasped in wonder, but Amaya paid them no heed, entranced by the images flashing through her mind.

"_What is snow?" _

"_Snow is white." _

"_What is white?" _

"_Something that is not red." _

"_What is red?" _

"_Blood." _

The conversation played through Amaya's mind in a matter of seconds, accompanied by a series of blurred, but hauntingly familiar images. Shaking her head, Amaya looked down as Yuki whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Are you alright, Cross-san?" she asked, steadying the prefect.

"Yes, t-t-thank you Aido-san," Yuki stuttered, blushing as Kaname walked over.

"You should be more careful, Yuki-san," The pureblood admonished gently, "You could have been hurt, if not for Amaya-san,"

Amaya too, coloured at this statement whilst Yuki's blush deepened.

"You should be getting to class, Amaya-san," Kaname prompted gently, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Nodding, Amaya bowed to the two brunettes, then hurried after her brother who had already been shooed along by Zero.

"What was that all about?" he asked incredulously as they neared the school building, the calls of the Day Class fading into the distance.

"I couldn't let her fall," Amaya replied quietly, and then, more softly still, "Not again."

Hanabusa looked at her strangely, then, after making sure his sister really was all right, hurried after Takuma, leaving Amaya alone with her thoughts.

Amaya attempted to retire early after classes, but her mind refused to let her sleep, constantly replaying the flashback, she'd had when she caught Yuki. The parallels between it, and her recurring dream were startling, like two pieces of a whole, but she was still missing the piece that joined them together. Frustrated, she jumped up, redressing quickly and making her way silently out of the Moon Dorm.

Once in the grounds, she wandered aimlessly, quickly escaping the enclosed walls of the Dormitory grounds, feeling trapped. By strange coincidence, Amaya found herself at the same ornamental lake that had saved herself and Yuki in her first night at the Academy. With a careless gesture of her hand, Amaya froze the crystal water, creating intricate patterns. Concentrating hard, she forced the ice into the air, trying to keep it solid and airborne. After a while, she began to play with the ice, forming shapes and swirls in the crisp pre-dawn air.

She was so engrossed and relaxed that she didn't notice her audience.

"Amaya-san?"

Amaya span around suddenly, loosing her concentration, the ice changing back to fluid with a splash. Water soaked her wrists where it had been moulded into crystal bracelets, staining her top. Yuki raced round instantly, stumbling frequently, desperate to apologise.

"I'm sorry, Amaya-san. I did not mean to startle you," Yuki said at high speed, stuttering slightly with anxiety.

"You meant no harm, Cross-san," Amaya soothed, smiling at the nervous prefect, "The fault is mine, I should have been paying more attention."

There was a long awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"…What are you doing out here, Amaya-san? It'll be dawn soon." Yuki blushed again, surprised at her boldness.

"I could not sleep," Amaya, replied simply, "I am sorry for causing you trouble, Cross-san. I will return to the Moon Dorm immediately."

Amaya turned to leave, only for Yuki to catch her arm.

"You don't have to leave," she said shyly, "It's not like you're doing anything wrong, I-I mean, you can stay and t-talk, if you like."

Startled by the prefect's proposal, Amaya agreed, sitting down on the lake edge with the younger girl. They talked for over an hour, laughing quietly together over silly, inconsequential things. Amaya was pleased that Yuki never pushed about her past, and returned the favour, even though she was burning to ask about the earlier incident. Unfortunately, Yuki soon had to race off to her Dorm, disappearing quickly in the early dawn light.

Much happier than before, Amaya cleared her head of her worries, and made her way back to her own Dorm. She ran quickly, feeling tiredness seeping into her bones, shivering slightly in the cool air. Amaya was almost at the gates when she felt another's presence, and she span around, a rod of ice forming in her hands.

She was greatly surprised when she saw Seiren emerge from the shadows of the trees and banished the ice hurriedly.

"Seiren-san," she greeted as the older vampire drew near. "Can I help you?"

Seiren span around, as if just seeing Amaya, her face forming a hard mask.

"I am fine, Aido-san. And yourself?"

Amaya blushed at the reproving tone that Seiren used.

"I was having trouble sleeping," she admitted guiltily. "I thought a walk might help to clear my head."

"It seems we are both similarly afflicted. Still, we must take care not to be seen."

Amaya stared at the older girl in a state of disbelief, having never heard her speak so much before. A sudden realisation startled her, and though she tried to hide the flash of shock, Seiren caught it and blushed uncharacteristically. The silver haired vampire glared at Amaya, daring her to speak, but the bonder merely smiled.

"I hope you are happy, Seiren-san." she said shyly.

"She's…just a friend." Seiren said incriminating herself.

Amaya stayed quiet, not daring to speak up in case she lost the fragile friendship she had with Seiren, The pair started to walk again, the elder vampire wary of the rising sun. They slipped quietly into the Moon Dorm, and made their way to their rooms, one on either side of the corridor. There was an awkward pause, neither quite sure what to say. Eventually Seiren muttered a vague goodnight and disappeared into her room. Tiredly, Amaya copied her, collapsing onto her bed and falling asleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Knight and all associated products belong to Matsuri Hino

Amaya curled up further into her blankets as Hanabusa bounded into her room, panicking. She tried her hardest to ignore him, but even burying her head under a pillow did not lessen the amount of noise he was making.

"Amaya. Amaya. Maya-chan! Wake up!"

The blankets were pulled away suddenly, causing Amaya to flinch violently, her breath catching in her throat. She sat upright, glaring sleepily at her brother, who grinned back, holding on tight to her sheets. Amaya wiped the sleep from her eyes slowly, stretching stiff muscles as Hanabusa sat down on her bed.

"Morning 'Busa," she yawned, combing her fingers through her hair, wincing when she pulled on tangles.

"Good morning Amaya!" he chirped, "Guess what today is."

"….Saturday?"

"It's Taku-kun's birthday, and I need you to help me." Hanabusa whined.

Amaya bit her lip anxiously, she's hadn't known about the other vampire's birthday. Hanabusa didn't notice, already listing all of the jobs that needed to be done in order for the party to happen.

"…and I need to go into town and collect the orders that can't be delivered and somehow distract Takuma once he wakes up and…"

"I'll do that," Amaya broke in, "Collect the orders, I mean. Unless you want to, of course."

"Are you sure?" Hanabusa frowned, "Will you be alright on your own? I'm sure Akatsuki would go with you."

"It's alright," Amaya forced a sleepy smile. "I can look after myself."

Normally, Hanabusa would have insisted on going with Amaya, or getting someone else to escort her, but he was already juggling too many responsibilities. He still felt guilty for arguing with Takuma and was desperate to make it up to his bonded. Amaya could sense this and didn't push for help, battling down her fear.

She stood up, grabbing hold of a brush and running it thorough her hair, yanking on knots.

"You're going now?"

Amaya turned to her brother, still struggling with her hair.

"If I go now, I can come back quickly and help some more," she said, confused at her brother's question.

"But it's still daylight, Amaya," Hanabusa wailed, "Daylight!"

Amaya shrugged. "I don't mind," she replied, "Anyway, I've got less chance of getting into trouble if it's still light."

Hanabusa sighed, admitting defeat. "You're as bad as Takuma," he muttered.

Amaya smiled, and then pushed her brother out of her room so that she could dress.

Amaya tucked Hanabusa's list and an inordinately large amount of money into her bag along with a small box of blood pills. She didn't really need them, having taken a few only minutes ago, but she wasn't about to leave without them. Eyes cast down she slipped quietly through the dormitory, trying as usual not to draw attention to herself.

Strangely, there were a few lesser nobles already up and awake, lazing around in the entrance hall. Amaya quickened her pace a little, wanting to avoid a conflict. The other vampire stiffened, but remembering Kain's outburst from her first night at the Academy didn't rise. Though they didn't directly address Amaya, her sharp hearing easily picked up their caustic remarks. She ignored them as best she could, but stumbled quite obviously, making them laugh. Amaya blushed, staring at the floor in embarrassment as their laughter echoed around the small room.

It cut off suddenly and, despite her humiliation, Amaya let her curiosity take over and she turned around. Seiren was stood half way down the stairs, glaring fiercely at the lower nobles. They looked away from her guiltily, muttering apologies, not wanting to upset the powerful vampire. Seiren caught Amaya's eyes and the bonder smiled in thanks.

Amaya hurried outside and was soon joined by Seiren as she reached the gates and they walked together in a companionable silence for a while. Seiren was surprised at Amaya's tolerance of the sun, but didn't mention it, merely steering her into the shadows as much as possible. As they made to part, Seiren warned Amaya solemnly.

"There are reports of a Level E in town. Do not approach it on your own. Some of the others may be down later to deal with it."

The harsh tone in which Seiren referred to the Level E stung Amaya, but she hid her reaction, promising to stay safe.

"I will be careful, Seiren-san" she replied smiling, "I hope you enjoy your day,"

Seiren nodded and turned away, walking towards the Sun Dorms. Amaya quickly made her way into town, revelling in the false sense of freedom. Keeping Seiren's warning in mind, she stayed out of the darker alleys as much as possible, even though the bright sunlight made her uncomfortable.

Amaya spent most of the morning rushing around the town, collecting the packages needed for Takuma's party. She was followed everywhere she went by admiring glances and more than a few times she had to explain that she was from the Academy. Amaya had never really had much contact with humans before, and their fascination disturbed her. She couldn't understand why they were drawn to her, like moths to a flame-she wasn't anything special.

As the sun reached its peak, Amaya finally finished and collapsed onto a bench in the shade. She closed her eyes wearily, shielding them from the blinding sunlight, regretting leaving the shelter of the Dorm so early. She almost dozed off, but a familiar laugh startled her awake. She half turned to see Yuki and a bored Zero entering a small café, one that she herself had been too shy to enter alone. She briefly entertained the idea of going to join them, but dismissed it quickly. Yuki and Zero were too tightly bonded for her to sit with them and not feel like an outsider.

Squinting, Amaya peered at the bonds surrounding them, the physical world fading from her sight. Zero and Yuki were bound tightly, an intricate rope tying them together, almost unbreakable, but that wasn't what interested Amaya. The sheer amount of bonds attached to the pair was incredible, and so utterly confusing that she couldn't tell where one ended and another started.

A sudden flare of emotion from Zero startled her, a burning wave of anger drawing her out of her thoughts. Seconds later the hunter stormed out of the café, pain obvious on his face. A strange feeling flooded Amaya, and she stood quickly, a hard ball smouldering in her stomach. She felt her fangs extend and her nails visibly lengthen into claws as she though furiously.

"_How dare they hurt him? How dare they? I will rip them apart! He is mine. Nobody upsets my…" _

Amaya stopped suddenly, her mind focussing on one thought.

"_Mine?" _

She backtracked instantly, barely noticing as Yuki raced past her after Zero. Since when had Zero been hers? She'd only spoken to him twice…and yet, she felt so protective of him, almost abnormally so. Amaya wanted desperately to keep him safe, not to let any one hurt him, to make sure he was happy.

Amaya forced herself to calm down, letting her blood lust ebb away. She made her way back to her bags scooping them up carefully. Her sudden anger had scared her and, as she began to make her way back up to the Academy, she kept herself carefully in check. Five minutes into her walk, Amaya caught the scent of Yuki's blood. For a moment, she wavered, having already proved that her control was not as strong as she originally thought. However, she had sworn an oath to Kaname and had promised to keep the human prefect safe. Her indecision lasted only a second, and, leaving her bags in a bush, she raced off to find Yuki.

She arrived too late. Just as she rounded the corner of the alley, Amaya saw Takuma easily dispatch the Level E, Senri standing lazily to one side. Her mouth went dry as she realised how close Yuki and Zero had come to being hurt, how negligent she had been. Amaya ducked into the shadows as the prefects hurried past, not wanting to be seen. Takuma was right, Yuki's blood was very tempting, but at that moment, Amaya had no desire for it.

Amaya relaxed once they had passed, but Takuma and Senri did not. Even in the early afternoon light, their eyes glowed dangerously. For a split second, Takuma looked eerily like his grandfather, and Amaya's breath caught in her throat. With difficulty she pushed down her terror, stepping out into the light and letting the other vampires know where she was.

It was obvious that Takuma was struggling with his thirst, but he still smiled as he turned to face Amaya, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Amaya-chan?"

"Are you alright, Takuma-san?" Amaya stuttered, trying to stay calm.

Takuma nodded sharply, concentrating on keeping himself under control whilst Senri just watched Amaya with an animalistic fascination. Amaya slipped her hand into her bag, seeking out the small pillbox, desperate not to startle the other vampires. She handed it over quickly and watched in relief as the pair calmed down.

"Thank you Amaya-chan," Takuma said, regaining his usual cheerfulness. "Are you alright? It's very bright out."

"I'm fine, Takuma-san," She replied, forcing a smile, "Sunlight doesn't bother me that much. If you would excuse me."

Amaya excused herself hurriedly, almost fleeing from the older vampires.

BREAK

As the moon rose, Amaya dressed silently in her room. She'd spent most of the day helping Hanabusa prepare for Takuma's party and had only managed to catch a few hours sleep. Hanabusa, knowing his sister well, had already set out an outfit for her, knowing that she would not bother to change otherwise. Amaya pulled on the lilac dress gratefully, making a mental note to thank her brother later.

Amaya could hear the other vampires making their way down to the grounds and, grabbing her hastily wrapped present, she followed them down. Hanabusa had already unveiled the surprise to Takuma and the pair had abandoned decorum for once and were racing around happily. Amaya added her present to the rapidly growing pile and then settled into the shadows.

Amaya smiled at her brother's enthusiasm, glad he had found someone to care for, who loved his true personality and not a cultured façade. They had both been brought up in a very controlled environment, Amaya more so than Hanabusa. Chiyoko, their mother, was extremely conscious of social status and image. Hanabusa had always been forced to be calm and polite, the opposite of his natural personality, whilst Amaya had never really been around lots of people. She wasn't sure how to act, not that anyone cared to be kind to an abomination.

Forcing herself to ignore her darker memories, Amaya looked back up at her brother. He didn't notice her, engrossed in a whispered conversation with Akatsuki. He scowled suddenly, then apologised to Takuma who waved it off lightly. Akatsuki looked away, rolling his eyes as the pair kissed quickly, then grabbed Hanabusa's arm and dragged him away.

Amaya frowned at her brother's disappearance and her sudden half step forwards caught Takuma's attention. He beamed and beckoned her over, and, blushing violently, Amaya complied. She could feel the heat of the other vampire's stares as she walked across the grounds conspicuously.

"Hello 'Maya-chan," Takuma greeted her cheerily, ignoring her obvious embarrassment. "I think I have you to thank for this?" He waved a hand vaguely at his surroundings.

Amaya's blush deepened even further and she looked down at the floor shyly.

"Hanabusa did it really," she mumbled, "I just helped a bit,"

Much to her surprise pulled her into a hug, a lot less vigorous than their previous one. Once he released her, Amaya couldn't meet her eyes.

"Hanabusa's told you," she whispered, ashamed.

"Only a little," Takuma replied, steering her gently towards the food table. "I was worried about you, 'Maya-chan. You were so scared of everyone."

Amaya didn't know how to reply, only Hanabusa and Akatsuki had ever worried about her before. Takuma, noticing her discomfort, changed the topic swiftly, keeping Amaya close as the other students came to wish him a happy birthday.

"Cross-san and Kiryuu-kun, Takuma-senpai," Kain announced, causing Amaya to spin around.

She smiled weakly at the two prefects, not quite sure what to say, and faded gratefully into the background when they ignored her in favour of Takuma. Amaya watched the pair anxiously as they talked with the blonde vampire, hyper-aware of the other vampires' angry glances. Humans were not allowed to see vampires so relaxed.

Amaya noticed Kaname long before the others as he half-hid on the dais, waiting to intervene. He caught her gaze almost immediately and she inclined her head in greeting before looking away. Barely a minute later, Kaname threw the curtain back, drawing attention to himself and away from the prefects. Amaya winced when her bonds flared suddenly as Yuki was pulled down to sit next to Kaname, Zero left standing uncomfortably. She tucked her hands behind her quickly, hiding the telltale glow. A while later Amaya tensed as Kaname put his lips to Yuki's arm, unsure how the other vampire's would act. For a moment it seemed as if Kaname was judging Amaya's reaction, catching her gaze confidently, but the feeling was lost quickly as Zero pulled out his gun.

Every vampire on the grounds froze, save Seiren and Amaya. In an instant they were both beside Zero, restraining him, Amaya holding on to his gun arm whilst Seiren placed a deadly hand to his neck. There was a moment of absolute stillness, and Amaya held her breath, not daring to move as she tightened her grip on the hunter, until Kaname spoke, excusing the ex-human's actions.

"It's alright Seiren, Amaya-san." His voice carried clearly across the grounds, "I said something I shouldn't have,"

Amaya let go of Zero's arm and visibly relaxed; she couldn't have chosen between him and Kaname. Zero fled immediately when Seiren released him, followed soon after by Yuki. Amaya watched the pair go worriedly but didn't move, unsure of what she should do.

"Amaya-san,"

Hearing Kaname call her name, Amaya turned to him, stepping forwards and startling those who hadn't seen her restraining Zero in the shadows.

"Yes, Kaname-senpai," she replied, barely managing not to stutter.

"Keep her safe."

Amaya bowed swiftly, then hurried after the two prefects, beginning to run once she was out of sight. It wasn't hard to follow their trail, and Amaya quickly caught up with them, once again hiding in the shade of the trees. Zero and Yuki were talking quietly by the lake edge, neither in trouble or in pain so Amaya saw no reason to reveal herself. Through her bond she could feel Zero's bloodlust and an urgent need to protect him filled Amaya, to offer her blood to stop his pain. Again, her possessiveness startled her and she desperately searched her mind for the cause, alighting on the one thing she wanted to forget.

_Amaya felt strange. She was oddly detached from her mind and thoughts, as if she was floating in cotton wool. The pain in her back had numbed to a bearable sting, but her throat ached terribly._

What did Zero have to do with that? Amaya could barely remember it herself.

_Amaya hardly registered the move from one room to another. She'd stopped caring a while ago. A flicker of movement caught her eye, however, and she turned quickly, inhaling a familiar tantalising scent. Terrified purple eyes stared at her…_

Purple eyes? That was new, Amaya had never relived this memory so vividly before. But why purple? Oh no…no!

_There was very little of Amaya left now, pain and desperation bringing primal instincts forward. Focusing on her burning thirst she tensed then jumped, pinning the slightly older boy to the wall, paying no heed to the jeers from above. Her fangs budded but she paused waiting for permission to drink, something her father had drilled into her…when he stilled cared. It never came. A harsh barked word tore the half-healed wounds on her back open, causing her to cry out and bite down on the young boy's neck._

Oh god, what had she done? Tears streaming down her face, Amaya recalled that Zero had come from a Hunter family. Hunters usually died when bitten by purebloods unless they were already tainted.

_The powerful blood quickly eased her throat but the bleeding wounds on her back were too much for her to bear and she passed out. She would wake a few days later, with her brother by her side, permanently scarred, but with only nightmares to remember her ordeal by._

A darkling. Amaya had turned Zero into a darkling, her darkling. She'd condemned him to a life he hated. She was despicable, an abomination.

Surge of fear from Yuki pulled her out of her thoughts, and, pushing her own terror aside, she turned back to the prefects. Zero's bloodlust was taking over, though he was fighting it admirably, and Amaya knew she would have to interfere soon. Just as she moved to stop the other vampire, Amaya caught a familiar scent and, glancing at the near side of the ornamental lake, she saw a tall figure taking aim at the oblivious prefects.

Amaya sprang up instantly, racing towards Yagari, catching the barrel of his gun and yanking it upwards just as he fired. The spelled bullet was pulled from its original course up into the air instead of wounding Zero greatly. The anti-vampiric gun reacted to Amaya's touch, sending tendrils of blue electricity along her arms. Amaya ignored this, holding on persistently, keeping Yagari's gaze even as she heard Zero and Yuki fall into the lake. Zero's bloodlust receded and Amaya relaxed slightly, knowing that Yuki was safe and she could concentrate on the hunter.

Unable to hold on any longer, Amaya released the gun but froze it as solidly as she could. The sudden cold surprised Yagari and he dropped his weapon, glaring at her.

"You're the leech from the Estate, aren't you?" he demanded, advancing on Amaya, putting her off-balance. She didn't respond, terrified of what the incensed hunter would do to her.

"Master?"

Both Yagari and Amaya span around to face Zero who was standing upright in the lake, Yuki pulled close to his chest.

"Master, what are you doing?" Zero asked, looking in confusion between Amaya and Yagari.

Yuki caught the connection first, gasping in shock. "Amaya-san…your arm!"

Yagari smirked, "I did clip you then," he laughed turning back to Amaya, "Serves you right for slicing me open."

He stepped towards Amaya, scooping up his gun, the ice already melted by the anti-vampiric charms. Amaya stumbled backwards blindly, overwhelmed with memories of Yagari's previous attack upon her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chairman Cross running across the grounds towards to, but he wasn't quite quick enough. Yagari swung his gun at Amaya and she slipped, tumbling into the lake with a splash.

For a moment, she choked on the icy water, and then broke through to the surface, coughing violently. Amaya felt Zero wrap an arm around her waist, keeping her upright as she tried to catch her breath. Chairman Cross wrestled the gun out of Yagari's hands, scolding him fiercely.

"What are you doing?" Cross yelped, "Attacking students like that and leaving them in the cold water!"

He threw the gun behind him and knelt down on the lake's edge, throwing out his arms to Yuki and Zero. Both ignored him, jumping up onto the side themselves, Zero lifting Amaya before him. She shivered as the cold air hit her wet skin, both of the prefects doing the same. Yagari had stormed off, leaving Cross to fuss over his two adopted children, and to her surprise, Amaya herself. Uncomfortable, and wary that Kaname would be waiting for her, Amaya thanked the Chairman for his concern and excused herself, bowing and walking hurriedly back to the Moon Dorm.

Amaya reached the Dorm quickly and walked uncaring past the other vampires. Kaname looked up as she arrived and allowed her to climb onto the dais to speak to him, paying no attention to the angry mutters that resulted.

"Amaya-san," he greeted as the bonder bowed, "I hope you were successful?"

"Cross-san is safe, Kaname-senpai," Amaya replied, trying not to let her teeth chatter. "And Kiryuu-san."

Amaya could feel Seiren's anxious gaze from behind Kaname, and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, trying to keep warm.

"And yourself?" Kaname seemed unusually concerned with Amaya's well being.

"I am fine, Kaname-senpai. I merely slipped." Amaya shivered again, water dripping steadily from her hair.

Kaname frowned for a moment, then carefully schooled his face into a calm mask.

"Very well, Amaya-san. You are excused."

Amaya bowed again, and quickly made her way down off the platform. Most of the Night Class were still steadfastly ignoring her, but Hanabusa and Takuma came rushing over immediately. Hanabusa wrapped his jacket around his sister's shoulders and ushered her off to one side, Takuma jumping up to speak to Kaname.

"Are you alright?" Hanabusa fussed as he sat Amaya down. "What happened?"

"Nothing Hanabusa," Amaya brushed some wet hair from her face. "I slipped by the lake, that's all."

Hanabusa knew Amaya too well to believe that, his sister had a terrible habit of not wanting to cause trouble, even if it hurt her.

"Why did you slip, Amaya?" he pressed, and Amaya looked down guiltily.

"Yagari-sensei startled me," she whispered dully causing Hanabusa to clench his fists in an attempt to control his temper and he ground out.

"Why did he startle you, 'Maya?"

Amaya's answer was too quiet for even Hanabusa to hear.

"I'm not angry with you, Amaya," he sighed, "Please tell me."

"He pulled his gun on me."

The Night Class span around in surprise as ice exploded into the air, Hanabusa raging in the centre. Takuma leapt down from Kaname's side, grabbing hold of his bonded's arms and whispering to him until he calmed down. The ice faded and Hanabusa turned back to his sister who was shaking violently, her legs tucked tightly beneath her, tensed in expectation of a blow.

"Oh Amaya, I'm sorry," Hanabusa knelt down beside the trembling bonder, Takuma mimicking him. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not angry with you."

Amaya whimpered slightly, her breath catching in her throat. Concerned, Takuma leant forward, attempting to take her hand, only to have her pull away in terror. With great difficulty, Amaya choked back a sob, focusing desperately on her bonds, her hands once again glowing faintly as she tried to stay in control of her memories. After a while, she managed to stop shaking, and turned back to her brother with tired eyes.

"If you will excuse me," she whispered her tone stiff and formal, "I think I shall rest now."

Hanabusa opened his mouth to protest, but Takuma stopped him, giving Amaya his consent. Wearily she stood and made her way into the Dorm building, barely registering anything until she reached her room. Once inside the door, she bolted it and collapsed to the floor, weeping bitterly until she fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Knight and all associated products belong to Matsuri Hino

Amaya did not recover from her ordeal well. She no longer spoke to anyone willingly and, once classes were over, she would retreat into her room until the next night. Much to her brother's concern, Amaya was barely eating, her face becoming gaunt and pale, a stark contrast to the dark circles under her eyes. Even Seiren had noticed but could get no response from the bonder when they spoke.

"Amaya? Amaya open the door please," Hanabusa stood anxiously outside of his sister's bedroom.

He sagged in relief when he heard the bolt slide across and smiled gently when Amaya's head appeared in the gap.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly, pushing the door open wider.

Amaya didn't speak but moved aside so that he could enter; Hanabusa closed the door behind himself and joined Amaya on her bed, taking her hand as she curled up on herself.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Amaya shook her head vigorously.

"I didn't think so," Hanabusa sighed, "Amaya; I know there are things that you hide from me. I wish you wouldn't but there doesn't seem to be anything that I can do. I only want to help you."

Amaya looked up at her brother in anguish as he continued.

"Even if you won't tell me what's wrong, I'm still here for you, understand? I promised. I don't want you to get hurt 'Maya."

Hanabusa was immensely surprised when Amaya crawled over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to his chest, Amaya was too exhausted even to cry and just lay there apathetically as Hanabusa stroked her long hair soothingly.

"Come on 'Maya." he said after a while, "It's time you got out."

"What do you mean?" Amaya's voice was hoarse with disuse.

"The Night Class have a free day. Takuma's trying to organise a trip into town. It'll do you good to get out of your room, to have some fun."

There was a moment of tense silence.

"Okay," Amaya mumbled, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

Amaya stiffened in her brother's arms.

"Amaya?" Hanabusa peered down at his sister. Her eyes were strangely unfocused and her breathing shallow. "'Maya?"

With difficulty, Amaya shook the fit off, pulling herself away from her bonds and back to the present. She numbed the throb of fear from Zero as best she could, even as a knot of worry settled in her stomach and turned back to her brother.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, standing swiftly, "Shall I meet you downstairs?"

Hanabusa nodded, swallowing his misgivings and turning to leave. He was not expecting Amaya to run up behind him and hug him tight, burying her face into his back.

"Thank you 'Busa," she whispered.

BREAK

Amaya tugged self-consciously on her sleeves as she made her way down to the Entrance Hall. She walked over quickly to Hanabusa's side, hovering behind him anxiously. He smiled at her in encouragement as Takuma joined them and the trio made their way down to the town together.

After a while, Amaya began to join in the conversation shyly, much to Hanabusa and Takuma's delight. By the time they reached the first shops, Amaya was smiling and had regained some colour to her face. She followed the older vampires for most of the afternoon, taking delight in the smallest of things, forgetting her worries as best she could.

"It's so bright," Hanabusa moaned, leaning dramatically against Takuma who wrapped an arm around him.

"It's not that bad," Amaya laughed, almost skipping in the warm light, "Takuma-san doesn't mind," she teased.

"I swear neither of you are vampires," Hanabusa mumbled.

Amaya froze for a moment, but she laughed anyway, hating how hollow it sounded. Takuma glanced at her in concern and she smiled back to reassure him.

"Shall we go and eat?" Takuma asked, releasing Hanabusa.

Hanabusa's face lit up in delight, much to his sister's and bonded's amusement and he dragged them eagerly into a small café. Waitresses swarmed them immediately, a squealing mass of girls desperate for attention. Overwhelmed, Amaya attempted to duck back out the door only to be pulled close to her brother and held tightly.

"Good Afternoon, girls," Hanabusa chirped, "How are you today?"

Again the girls screamed, all trying to get close to the vampires. Takuma rolled his eyes and pushed through them to a table, pulling Amaya after him, leaving Hanabusa behind. He slumped down into a seat, scowling as the humans surrounded Hanabusa, causing Amaya to lean over and touch his arm lightly. His head snapped up angrily and she recoiled but spoke quietly as she sat down.

"He doesn't mean it," She mumbled, eyes cast down, "He just doesn't realise what he's doing. He really does care for you."

Takuma didn't answer, but colouring faintly, turned to watch Hanabusa. He escaped a few minutes later, and sat down besides Takuma pouting.

"You abandoned me!" Hanabusa wailed his eyes wide as his bottom lip wobbled.

"Serves you right for flirting," Takuma scolded, but he smiled all the same, wrapping an arm possessively around his bonded.

The pair fell easily into a light banter and Amaya joined in tentatively. Unfortunately, they began to unintentionally exclude her, and she slipped once again into darker thoughts.

_Anger, pain, acceptance, fear. Who was that?_

Amaya reached further into the bond.

_Zero. Why was he scared? What was scaring him? She had to-_

"Amaya!"

Hanabusa's voice startled Amaya and the café swam swiftly back into view. Gently Hanabusa reached over the table and took her hands in his own, smoothing out the reddened flesh. Takuma had half risen in an attempt to catch the bonder's attention and now sank back into his seat worry clear on his face.

"'Maya, are you alright?" Hanabusa asked, peering at his sister closely.

"I'm fine," Amaya stuttered, feeling unnaturally cold. "I thought…I mean I saw…He was…"

"I don't understand," Takuma interjected slowly, "What did you see? I mean, how could you see anything? You were so angry."

"Amaya's a bonder," Hanabusa explained briefly. "Sometimes she can feel or see what her bonded are doing."

"Wait. You mean she can…" For once Takuma was unusually flustered.

"Yes." Amaya's voice was quiet but steady as she spoke. "I can show you if you like." She moved to take Takuma's hands but Hanabusa stopped her, grabbing hold of her wrists.

"Not now," he said sternly. "Not after that. You scared me, 'Maya."

"Sorry," Amaya apologised hurriedly, "I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter," Hanabusa waved it off. "Are you going to tell me?"

Normally Amaya would have told her brother anything when asked, but she felt the need to keep Zero's bond with her private. She shook her head mutely.

Takuma recovered quickly and called a waitress over, ordering for all three of them. They sat for a while in a tense silence until their orders arrived. The server glared at Amaya as she placed a tall glass in front of her, confusing the bonder greatly. Takuma caught her glance and smiled at her, whispering conspiratorially even though Hanabusa could easily hear.

"She thinks you're going out with me."

Amaya blushed furiously but laughed all the same, the simple comment dispelling the uneasiness. Aware of her red face she tried to calm herself by taking a sip of her drink, only to cough violently. Amaya's eyes widened and watered as the bubbles tickled the back of her throat.

"Amaya, are you alright?"

Amaya squeaked, nodding furiously at her brother.

"Haven't you had something fizzy before, 'Maya-Chan?"

"No," she gasped, "Never,"

Her answer confused Takuma but Amaya's utter surprise was too much for both he and Hanabusa, and they burst out laughing.

BREAK

Ruka narrowed her eyes as Takuma and Hanabusa's laughter echoed around the small café. She turned back to face her companions; Akatsuki, Senri and Rima, letting out an angry sigh. Elegantly Rima raised an eyebrow in question, leaning against Senri.

"Hanabusa's sister," She explained in frustration. "She irritates me."

Akatsuki shifted slightly and she cast him an apologetic glance for speaking against his cousins.

"I know how you feel." Rima replied softly, toying with her hair. "She's always so jumpy."

"That's it," Ruka leant forwards, "She never does or says anything. She's just there! Hanabusa acts as if she's china and about to break. Even Kaname-sama does." She huffed in annoyance. "It's like she's never left her room before." Ruka finished, gesturing towards the other vampires' table.

"She hasn't."

With an audible thump, Akatsuki placed his glass on the table and turned to his friends.

"Think about it," he said, "When was the last time you saw Amaya before she joined the Academy? Rima, Ruka? You know what she is, how do you think her life has been? Remember how quiet Hanabusa was before he came to the school?"

"He'd never had pocky." Rima said quietly. "Ever. Not until we gave him some."

"I'm the lucky one," Akatsuki continued, "But Hanabusa and Amaya haven't had an easy life. Chiyoko-san is very strict, and for obvious reasons dislikes Amaya. You could even say she hates her."

Akatsuki clenched his fists in anger. "You didn't see how thin she was, how scared, how broken-" He cut himself off, sighing. "It's not my tale to tell. But try and remember that there and things about Amaya that you don't know-will probably never know- before you judge her."

Suitably chastened, Ruka hung her head in shame until Akatsuki pulled her into his arms. He pressed a kiss into her hair, and she was shocked to feel tears dampening the top of her head.

"We don't want to loose her again." He muttered brokenly as Rima and Senri looked away to allow the pair some dignity.

BREAK

As the sun began to sink Hanabusa, Takuma and Amaya made their way back to the Academy. Amaya hung a little way behind as they walked; giving her brother and his bonded some privacy. Once again, her mind began to wander, but she controlled her thoughts, focusing instead on her day.

A series of bags banged against Amaya's legs as she walked, filled with new clothes. Hanabusa and Takuma had delighted in dressing her up and had insisted on buying her as much as she would accept. Rolling her shoulders, Amaya reached up to adjust her bag, only to find it missing.

"Uwa!"

Both Hanabusa and Takuma span around, almost instantly at Amaya's side.

"What's wrong, 'Maya?" asked Hanabusa, looking over his sister in concern.

"I'm fine," She reassured him. "I just left my bag in the café."

Hanabusa relaxed, glad there was nothing truly wrong. "Shall we go back for it?"

"No, it's okay," Amaya said lightly, "I'll go on my own."

"Are you sure Amaya? I mean, on your own."

"I'll be fine," Amaya smiled, for once sure in her decision. "I promise 'Busa. I won't be long."

Hanabusa frowned, still set to argue, but Takuma stopped him.

"Maybe 'Maya-Chan should," he said gently, "we'll walk slowly and if you're not back in twenty minutes, we'll come and get you."

"Fifteen minutes," Hanabusa said firmly, "No more than fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Amaya smiled and turned back towards the town, determined not to fail her brother's trust.

Luckily, Amaya managed to reach the café before it closed and gratefully received her bag from an admiring waiter. Still blushing from his comments, she made her way out into the street, wary of her time constraints. A chill wind had started up and she shivered, loose strands of her hair being blown into her face. She scraped them back awkwardly, juggling her bags and giving up in exasperation.

Amaya began to walk again, trying to ignore the curls that were flying wildly around her head. She barely managed to reach the end of street before she dropped her bags with a growl of frustration and yanked out her ribbon. Once released, Amaya's hair reached past her waist, settling in soft blonde waves only for a moment before the wind caught it again. Scowling Amaya ducked under the eaves of a house and attempted to bring her hair to order.

"It looks better down."

Amaya span around in terror, hair flying around her as ice began to blaze in her hands. Kaname stepped forwards unafraid and Amaya stopped the ice immediately, bowing to the pureblood.

"Kaname-senpai,"

Amaya's hair swung around her face like a curtain, obscuring her sight of Kaname.

"Stand up, Amaya-san."

Amaya straightened, a blush colouring her pale skin.

"Can I help you, Kaname-senpai?" She asked, once again tongue-tied in the older vampire's presence.

Kaname ignored Amaya's question and stepped closer to her, plucking her ribbon from her unresisting hands.

"You look better with your hair down, Amaya-san. I much prefer it this way."

Amaya blushed furiously at his praise, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Kaname-senpai," Amaya mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Your brother will be waiting for you." Kaname commented off-handedly, running the pale ribbon between his fingers. "He will worry about you."

Amaya froze, startled for a moment, caught between her lord and her brother. "Would you please excuse me then, Kaname-senpai?" She said shyly. "I do not want to upset Hanabusa."

"Very well." He smiled gently. "Have a good evening, Amaya-san,"

"And you, senpai," Amaya stuttered, grabbing her bags and fleeing, her hair still loose about her waist.

BREAK

Kaname relaxed quietly, lying outstretched on his long couch. The late afternoon sun cast an eerie glow through the closed curtains, forcing him to roll over to shield his eyes. Once again, his thoughts began to wander, settling on Amaya Aido. The pureblood frowned, puzzling over the young bonder, unable to understand her. He remembered quite clearly the night when Yuki had asked for him during class. Leaving Takuma in charge, he had taken Hanabusa with him, hoping to keep him out of trouble. When Amaya had fallen to her knees in front of him, it had taken Kaname a moment to recognise her. It was unusual for that to happen, as Kaname prided himself on knowing all of the vampires he was likely to meet. Then again, he wasn't expecting to meet Amaya again.

When Yuki had told him what Amaya had done he'd been angry. Angry that she had dared to attack Yuki, but even angrier that she'd been hurt enough to need to. It wasn't like her at all. She hadn't remembered anything though, he could see it in her eyes, and he was glad. It was hard enough protecting Yuki as it was without the past coming back to haunt them. He was also grateful that she didn't remember, that the charm had held strong. Otherwise, Amaya would always live in the shadows of memories, before everything had gone bad for her and his family had broken their promise. But there was only him now, and Yuki came first and that meant that somewhere along the way he'd stopped trying.

She had seemed so fragile lying on Hanabusa's bed. Even when she was in pain she had been formal and polite, almost resigned to anything he could throw at her. Unbalanced he'd treated her kindly, looking after her as he would Yuki. Amaya had been as surprised as himself. At the Council he'd fought to allow her into the Academy. His reason was purely selfish, she intrigued him and he wanted to solve her, to work her out. Strangely, it was Ichiou, Takuma's grandfather who had protested the most, whilst Irie, Hanabusa and Amaya's father, had been apathetic to his daughter's fate. He'd won in the end but his victory had been short lived as when he and Hanabusa had returned Amaya was pinned to the floor.

Her pale face contorted with agony had angered Kaname, though he'd hidden it well. Hanabusa hadn't had much control and the force of his anger had convinced Kaname that Amaya was important. When she had fled from Yagari, only he had realised why. He'd called Hanabusa back, allowing Amaya the chance to heal on her own.

A few days later Kaname had called her into his office. Her quiet determination had impressed him, especially her poise when he had mentioned Yagari. He doubted Hanabusa would have done as well as his sister. She had surprised him with her almost casual acceptance of his relationship with Yuki. Before Amaya, no one had ever accepted his decision without question. Her oath had surprised him further, as well as the revelation that she was a bonder. Bonding was a rare trait, usually a celebrated one, but Amaya didn't seem to realise how special it -she- was.

Kaname had followed Amaya on her first patrol, as he had done for everyone else. Her focus convinced him that Yuki would be safe under her watch, and strangely, so would Zero. Her protectiveness of the ex-human was unexpected but as long as she watched over Yuki, he didn't care. Amaya's ability to hide her pain showed that she'd had practise, something that Kaname couldn't entirely ignore.

She took her oath seriously, catching Yuki from a fall that wasn't truly dangerous. The prefect had suffered worse. Her off-hand comment to Hanabusa _'not again' _had worried him; the charm should still be strong, but she hadn't pursued it and he had been grateful. He couldn't loose Yuki. The next evening when he passed by her desk Kaname had taken the opportunity to renew the charm. She'd slept better after that, he could tell.

At Takuma's party, she's surprised him once again, noticing him long before the others. Almost angry he'd tested her limits, healing Yuki by kissing her wound. He'd only frustrated himself further as her only reaction was concern about what her classmates would do. Kaname wanted to force some emotion from her, any emotion. For a brief moment, he'd actually been scared when Zero had pulled out his gun. In his determination to find Amaya's limits, he'd exceeded the ex-human's. It was a new, terrifying experience for him: an obsession with something to the point of irrationality. Unnervingly the object of his obsession had come to his rescue, restraining Zero along with Seiren. Amaya had managed to reach them faster than any of the other vampires on the grounds, and yet she had seemed more concerned over the prefect than himself.

A wave of jealousy had engulfed him at the fact that an ex-human took precedence over himself in her priorities. This thought was quickly shoved aside and buried: he didn't care what she thought. The fact that a mere child such as Amaya was so important to him annoyed him. When Zero had fled though, he'd felt her despair and allowed her to follow him, rationalising that Zero needed blood and he didn't want Yuki to get hurt.

When Amaya had returned, soaked to the skin, his initial reaction was to jump up and stop her shivering, especially when he saw that he eyes were red from crying. Instead, he'd lain back and appeared disinterested in her report. His concern had bled through though, and Seiren had noticed. She didn't mention it afterwards, however, although she had a soft spot for the girl herself.

Once Amaya was released, Hanabusa had wrapped her up immediately, hurrying her off to one side. The irrational surge of jealousy had risen again, and Kaname had been hard pressed to swallow it down to talk to Takuma. Even the Vice-President had been worried about the bonder; as he talked to Kaname, he kept glancing over at the Aido siblings. Irritated Kaname had commented caustically and had regretted it instantly as he saw the hurt on his oldest friend's face. Unfortunately, he had been unable to apologise until much later. A pureblood must not show weakness in public. Instead, he'd over looked the insult of Takuma running from his side to calm Hanabusa. Not that he was complaining. He was extremely grateful that there was someone who could calm Hanabusa, as his rages had been legendary when they were younger. Amaya had left the party soon after, sinking into a deep depression…until today.

Kaname smirked as he pulled the crumpled ribbon from his pocket, winding it through his fingers. Amaya looked utterly different with her hair down, a beauty befitting of a noble vampire. He had no idea why she would keep it back so severely, but doubted she would for much longer. A suggestion from a pureblood would not be taken lightly.

Pleased with his success, Kaname tied the pale ribbon around his wrist and began to prepare for class.


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Knight and all associated products belong to Matsuri Hino

"My grandfather is coming!"

Amaya sat upright, startled awake by Takuma's cry. Blinking away sleep, she slid out of bed and joined the other half-awake vampires as they stumbled down the corridor after the Vice President. Still unsure around her classmates, Amaya hung back as they reached her brother's room, allowing the others to crowd around and talk. Amaya was immensely surprised when Senri Shiki beckoned her over and moved aside so that she could see.

"Thank you," She whispered in disbelief and he smiled slightly.

"He is one of the oldest and most powerful vampires." Takuma said angrily, drawing Amaya's attention.

"He is not our sovereign!" Ruka retorted. "We will obey Kaname-sama."

With that the argument ended, and most of the vampires wandered back to their rooms to sleep. Amaya, however, lingered, hovering in the doorway of her brother and cousin's room.

"Come in, Amaya." Akatsuki called, pulling a nightshirt over his head.

Amaya shuffled in quietly, and then settled herself quietly on her cousin's bed. Across from her Hanabusa was forcing himself upright, wrapping an arm gently around Takuma and pulling his bonded down onto the bed. Akatsuki closed the curtains firmly, shutting off the glare of harsh sunlight, much to the other's relief. He sank down tiredly onto the bed next to Amaya, drawing her onto the bed fully. She tensed for only a moment, then relaxed against him.

"I don't want him to come." Takuma moaned, burying his head into Hanabusa's shoulder. "I don't want him anywhere near here."

Hanabusa threaded his fingers through Takuma's long hair, combing it gently.

"If he's coming, he's coming." he sighed, "We just have to limit the damage."

"Oh Kami-sama! Kaname is going to go mad. The end of the world is nigh. Flee! Flee for your lives." Takuma cried dramatically, throwing himself backwards onto the bed.

"Is is really that bad?" Akatsuki asked lazily. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Akatsuki." Takuma drawled dangerously, still flat on his back. "My _Grandfather _is coming, and you're asking what's the worst that can happen?"

There was a moment of silence before Amaya broke it, stuttering,

"Your grandfather?"

The three older vampires turned to the young bonder who had turned a sickly white.

"'Maya, are you okay?" Takuma sat up, propping himself against Hanabusa. "'Maya-Chan"?

"Ichiou-sama is coming here?" Amaya whimpered, stiffening against Akatsuki's side.

"Amaya?" Hanabusa got up swiftly, taking hold of his sister's forearms. "Amaya, it's alright. I promise-he will not do anything. Not at the Academy."

"Wait. My grandfather - he's the one?" Takuma looked at Akatsuki, begging him to answer.

Akatsuki nodded harshly, moving so that he could cradle Amaya loosely in his arms as she shook.

"I don't want to go back, 'Busa," Amaya whispered brokenly, focusing on her brother with deadened eyes.

"You won't." Hanabusa said firmly. "I will never let you go back." He tried to hug her, but she shied away.

"Ichiou? Ichiou was the one?" Takuma shook his head in disbelief. "Oh Kami-sama. I would have been there!"

"I can't go back!" Amaya's voice rose to a shrill half-scream, cutting Takuma off. "I can't."

Ice appeared all over the room, huge immovable sheets covered in deadly icicles, pillars twisting dangerously upwards. The floor was suddenly slick with black ice and Hanabusa winced as he became trapped up to the waist. Takuma darted forwards to free him but stopped when Akatsuki shook his head, his own hands encased.

Hanabusa didn't try to dispel the ice, even though he was more powerful than his sister was. Instead, he kept hold of her, whispering gently.

"Please 'Maya, believe me. No one will let you go back. No one will hurt you. You're safe here."

He continued the soothing mantra, concentrating solely on his sister, keeping her from a full-blown panic attack. Takuma and Akatsuki watched silently, not daring to move as Amaya finally calmed. Her breath was ragged and uneven, her blue eyes reddened from crying.

Amaya looked around the room in shock, as if unsure that she could have created such damage. Determinedly not looking at Takuma, it took her a few tries to dispel the ice, tiredly vanishing sheet after sheet. Both Akatsuki and Hanabusa sighed in relief as they were released shifting slightly to ease their stiff muscles.

"Sorry," Amaya whispered, curling up on herself. "Sorry, sorry sorry, sorry…"

She carried on, even as Akatsuki pulled her close to him, silent tears staining her face.

Takuma couldn't bear it any longer and stormed out of the room. Hanabusa rocked back on his heels, torn between his bonded and his sister. Amaya whimpered, her hands once again glowing, and she mumbled quietly.

"He needs you."

Hanabusa hesitated for a moment then raced after Takuma. Both Akatsuki and Amaya winced as they heard the Vice President venting his anger, his usually tight control over his telekinesis slipping.

Unintentionally, Amaya yawned and Akatsuki chuckled softly, standing up with his cousin in his arms. Startled, Amaya clutched at his shirt, clinging on awkwardly as he carried her back to her room. He deposited her gently onto her bed, kneeling down to face her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

Amaya shook her head tiredly. "Not yet," she mumbled, pulling her blankets tight around herself. "But I will be."

Pleased and surprised by her optimistic answer Akatsuki smiled and ruffled his cousin's hair, causing Amaya to scowl. Akatsuki grinned wider, then yawned, standing up. As he turned to leave, he paused, saying softly,

"No-one will blame you if you don't come down later."

He didn't hear Amaya's soft answer as he left.

"I have to."

BREAK

The quiet murmur of voices did little to calm Amaya as she scanned the crowd for her brother. Her stomach rolling, Amaya made her way over to Hanabusa, joining the other anxiously waiting vampires.

"'Maya? What are you doing here?" Hanabusa tore himself away from his thoughts as his sister reached his side.

"I have to be here." Amaya said quietly, pleading Hanabusa with her eyes. "I need to be here."

"'Maya-Chan?" Takuma frowned at the young bonder as he noticed her. "Ichiou isn't here yet. Wouldn't you be better upstairs?"

The other nobles looked on curiously, as Amaya shook her head.

"I need to." She repeated, firmer this time. "I just need to see him."

Both Hanabusa and Takuma were set to argue, but Kaname's arrival distracted them. Takuma hurried to the pureblood's side, leaving Amaya standing silently beside her brother. Hanabusa slipped his hand around Amaya's and muttered softly.

"Are you sure about this, Amaya?"

Too anxious to speak, Amaya gave a tight nod, smiling grimly at her brother. As Kaname descended, the siblings turned to face him along with their classmates. Listening to Takuma try and dissuade Kaname from meeting with Ichiou, Amaya slipped back into old habits, winding a lock of hair rapidly between her fingers. Hanabusa opened his mouth to comment - it was unusual for Amaya to wear her hair down - but he had no chance as Ichiou burst through the doors.

As one, the nobles tensed in the elder vampire's presence, but few noticed the severity of his effect on Amaya. The bonder paled dramatically and began to shake, her fear still strong after almost six years. Memories of her confinement flooded her mind and she was hard pressed not to flee instantly.

However, her terror was pushed aside by a rising anger at Ichiou's treatment of Kaname. The aristocrat was paying no attention to social niceties, pushing the boundaries of appropriate conversation. She could feel the tension rising in the room, ad she shifted uncomfortably as she felt the backwash from her bonds. As Ichiou took Kaname's hand, Amaya felt her brother tense beside her and realised a moment before he acted what he was about to do.

Amaya grabbed hold of Hanabusa's arm just as he lunged at Ichiou, pushing the Elder away from Kaname. Unfortunately, Hanabusa was much stronger then his sister and Amaya was pulled directly in front of Ichiou. She let go of her brother instantly as he shouted, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"You jest too much, sir!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Amaya could see Takuma restraining Hanabusa and Akatsuki grabbing hold of Ruka. Ichiou smirked at them and Amaya shrank backwards, attempting to escape his notice.

"Daughter of Souen. Son of Aido."

Amaya could hear the dark satisfaction in Ichiou's voice as the nobles flinched. He turned to face her.

"Daughter of Aido." Ichiou's tone was pure poison.

Amaya quivered in terror, aware of Kaname's curious gaze as well as the confusion of her classmates.

"I am pleased to find you in good health, Aido-san,"

The bonder didn't dare reply, her breath catching in her throat as what little colour she had drained from her face.

"I do hope the Academy has been treating you well," Ichiou drawled, "I would hate to see you upset, or worse, hurt,"

"Grandfather." Takuma's voice was pleading, an overt attempt to draw the elder vampire's attention away.

Ichiou merely glared at his grandson, ignoring him in favour of the now trembling Amaya.

"I hope you will come and visit the Senate soon." Ichiou murmured, though his voice carried. He leaned forwards, one hand grasping a curl of Amaya's long hair as he whispered into her ear. "We're waiting for you."

"Leave her alone!"

Ichiou drew away from Amaya as Hanabusa's temper snapped, leaving her frozen in the middle of the room.

"Leave her alone." Hanabusa repeated shaking off Takuma's restraining hand. "I won't let you touch her."

Ichiou drew himself up to his full height, focussing all of his strength onto the elder of the Aido siblings. Hanabusa shrank a little and Ichiou smirked.

"Oh?" he said in amusement, raising an eyebrow.

Hanabusa raised his chin in defiance.

"I'm not afraid of you."

The resounding silence was broken by an echoing slap as Kaname punished Hanabusa.

"My apologies." The pureblood addressed Ichiou, stepping forwards and smiling falsely. "I haven't taught him well enough."

There was a tense moment, and the assembled vampires watched the silent battle of the wills in fear, until Ichiou laughed.

"Never mind," he chuckled darkly, "It is of little consequence."

Either by design or accident, as Kaname had moved to talk to Ichiou he had placed himself between the Elder and Amaya. Sensing his sport with the young bonder was over, Ichiou quickly made his way towards Takuma to talk with him privately. However, the Vice President was not his usual lively self, refusing to leave the room with his grandfather, forcing him to speak in full view of the other nobles. Angry at the treatment of his bonded, Takuma answered his grandfather with short, terse replies, constantly watching the immobile Hanabusa.

At one point Ichiou, seemed set to challenge this behaviour, but a rumble of discontent from the Night Class stopped him. Hanabusa was popular, and although Amaya wasn't, few believed she deserved the treatment she had received. Realising that he had overstayed his welcome, Ichiou made his excuses and left. The second he passed through the doors escorted by Zero and Yuki, the Night Class burst into life, talking animatedly. Takuma hurried to Hanabusa's side as his bonded seemed to unfreeze. It took only a moment for Takuma to find that Hanabusa was all right - the reddened imprint of Kaname's hand already fading. He wrapped a protective arm around Hanabusa allowing the younger vampire the comfort of his embrace as the adrenaline wore off.

Amaya stood silently in the middle of the room, too afraid to move. Her whole body was tensed in the anticipation of a blow that had never come. She barely noticed as Ichiou moved away, wrapped in the protective cocoon of Kaname's bond. As the pureblood had stepped in front of her, he had purposely activated their bond, effectively shielding her mind. The bond was warm but harsh, the darker undertones of Kaname's mind leaking through, yet despite this, Amaya felt safe.

A few moments after Ichiou left, Amaya felt the protection recede and she shivered in the sudden cold. She still didn't dare move, even as her classmates began to talk. Without trying Amaya could see the agitated bonds and she winced as the bright colours hurt her eyes.

"Amaya-san."

Startled Amaya jumped backwards away from Kaname, then bowed low in apology.

"Kaname-senpai," she murmured, her voice trembling.

Gently Kaname took hold of Amaya's forearm, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You are safe here." He said softly, "You are safe, Amaya-san."

A sob caught in Amaya's throat and she closed her eyes to stop the errant tears from falling. She could feel Kaname's concern flooding their bond, even as he tried to mute it.

_You are safe here…so familiar…safe…here…where?…so familiar…_

A blurred memory sprang to the forefront of Amaya's mind: an unrecognisable figure bending over her, a young boy standing beside her.

_You are safe here_

Amaya struggled to recognise the boy, and was drawn suddenly out of her thoughts by Kaname's hand tightening around her wrist. His eyes were dark with anger, and Amaya shivered as she caught the flash of warning.

BREAK

_Amaya tossed uncomfortably in her sleep, her blankets knotting around her legs. Her eyes rolled violently behind their lids, beads of sweat dotting her brow as her small fists clutched desperately at thin air. Her unintelligible murmurs grew more and more frantic until Amaya woke with a startled cry._

_Her breath coming in short gasps, Amaya slid out of her bed and hurried to her door, struggling to open it. She padded along the corridor in bare feet, barely making a sound as she rushed along, murmuring under her breath._

"_Little Mistress," _

_A young maid appeared disturbing the silence as she scolded Amaya lightly._

"_Little Mistress, you should be asleep. Are you hungry already?" _

_The maid moved to offer her blood, but Amaya pushed past her in a rising panic._

"_They're hurting," she whispered, "They're hurting so much." _

"_Little Mistress? Little Mistress!" _

_Amaya could hear her family stirring, no doubt woken by the maid's shouts, but it only made her run faster. A low window on the ground floor allowed her to escape, and she shivered in the late afternoon light, her thin nightgown affording her little protection from the snow. Still Amaya soldiered on, desperate to help those who were crying out in pain in her mind, even if she didn't know who they were._

"_Amaya!" _

_Amaya ignored her father, struggling on through the snow drift, crying now, from the cold and the pain. She stumbled repeatedly, wet through but never stopping, even as her father caught up with her._

"_Amaya?" His tone was confused but gentle, "What's wrong? Come back inside." _

_Amaya pushed him away, determined to keep going, trying to run through the snow._

"_They're hurting." She cried, "I've got to help them!" _

"_Amaya!" _

_Her father stepped forward, scooping the six-year-old up in his arms._

"_NO! Put me down!" _

_Amaya resisted violently against her father, barely aware of her surroundings, the only certainty the growing fear in her mind. She squirmed and kicked against him, but he merely adjusted his grip, turning back towards the house. Something inside of Amaya woke, a base primal instinct spurring her to escape, to help those in pain. She became suddenly uncontrollable, scratching and biting her father, drawing blood. _

_Unable to calm her, Irie was forced to let Amaya down, and she began to run again. She barely made it five feet away before she was seized by a crippling wave of pain. Amaya fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably in the snow. _

"_They're gone. They're gone! Gone, gone, gone…" _

_Amaya kept up her shrill cry, not allowing anyone near her until she fell unconscious, her white dress stained with snow and blood._

Ten years later, Amaya woke up breathing heavily. The quiet calm of the dorm soothed Amaya, but she was still restless. Amaya couldn't remember much of her early childhood, yet the memory of snow was deeply ingrained into her mind. It heralded the beginning of a change.

She remembered waking in her room, Hanabusa watching over her anxiously. All of a sudden, everyone seemed much colder to her, keeping their distance. Chiyoko, the only mother she had ever known, had started to ignore her, and only Hanabusa and Akatsuki had stayed by her side.

Two days after her outburst, news had come that the Kurans had committed suicide and Amaya's world had seemed to shrink. Somehow, all the confusion about the pureblood's death had been transferred to her. Amaya had tried her hardest to please her parent's but as her powers as a bonder began to grow it had become more and more difficult. In the aftermath of the suicides, the vampire world had been in turmoil and few had the patience to deal with her kindly. Eventually things had escalated to the point where she was seen as a threat.

Unable to ensure that she could control herself, Irie and Chiyoko had been forced to bow to the Council's wishes. There was nothing they could have done, or at least, that's what Amaya told herself.


End file.
